Alias
by Karma Kat 281
Summary: Hinata is known as the freak in school, but she is secretly the author of a popular manga. She pays attention to NOT STALKS! her crush Naruto to get material for her manga but ends up falling in love with his best friend. HinataxKiba. AU.
1. Next Time I Just Won't Get Out of Bed

**Hello! I hope you like this, I'm not sure if it's good or not. It's my first time writing in first person. I hope I do ok.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy!**

Ch.1 Next Time I Just Won't Get Out of Bed

"Hyuuga!" an annoyingly high pitched voice snapped out, breaking my concentration on my drawing.

I looked up to see my teacher, Ebisu-sensei, standing next to my desk glaring down at me.

"H-hai?" I asked, surreptitiously sliding my drawing underneath my textbook.

"Have you been listening to me, Hyuuga-san?"

"U-uh, h-hai."

He smiled nastily at me. "Then what did I just say?"

"U-um. H-have I be-been l-listening?"

"Don't be smart with me!" he snapped out. "Let me see that!"

Ebisu-sensei snatched my manga drawing out from underneath my book, briefly sneered at it, and ripped it in half.

I flinched as I watched the pieces drift down onto my desk. _I worked hard on that!_

A pink slip floated down on top of my ruined work. "See you after school, Hyuuga-san."

The laughter of my classmates rang in my ears mingling with the sound of the bell as I slowly gathered my possessions, hiding my red face behind my bangs.

I mournfully dropped my ruined drawing into the trash on my way out the door only to crash into one of the boys in the class.

"Watch it, freak," he spat out, pushing past me and causing the rest of my classmates to laugh again.

_Well, at least I'm entertaining._

I sighed and kept on walking.

AliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAlias

It was after school. Already. Why is it that on normal days the school clocks seem to be broken, but as soon as you don't want to do something the clocks miraculously speed up?

I walk into Ebisu-sensei's room for detention quaking in my sneakers.

This was my first time in detention and it will definitely be my last even if my father _does _let me survive when he finds out I got a detention.

_Hmm…maybe I can hide in my bedroom for the rest of my life? I could do one of those on-line school things. Actually that has some possibilities._

I looked around for a seat. Man, Ebisu's detentions were packed. I heard he hates everyone and loves giving detentions, but jeez!

There were three seats open. One, by a guy with multiple piercings. And I mean from every available place. That would be a nightmare in the airport.

The second one was right next to the Queen Bitch herself, Karin. I could sit there if I didn't mind being stabbed to death by her nail file. That is if I survived her voice, which was even more annoying than Ebisu-sensei's.

The third one…

I gulped.

Turned bright red.

Turned around to go. Screw detention.

I almost ran into Ebisu-sensei's chest. I back pedaled desperately, tripped over someone's outstretched foot, and hit the ground hard.

_Ow. When is this day going to be over?_

I picked myself off the ground to the sound of laughter and Ebisu's sneering voice. "Take a seat, Hyuuga-san."

Something hates me. Whether it's Father Time, God, or karma, something definitely hates me.

I kept my eyes down and trudged down the aisle to the back row. I set my bag down and took a seat right between my crush and his best friend.

_Okay, Hinata. Don't worry about talking to him. Just make it through the hour without fainting._

I took out a fresh piece of paper and began to draw. I had to finish three more pages by tonight.

"Hey, um…excuse me?"

I looked up to see heavenly blue eyes just in front of my own. _Naruto-kun! He's this close to me!_

I desperately tried not to faint as Naruto-kun asked me something.

"U-um, wh-what?" I stuttered out.

"Will you switch seats with Kiba so we can talk?"

I blinked. _Huh? _

"Hey! Moron, don't say stuff like that, it's rude!"

In a daze, I turned to my right to see a brown haired boy grinning at me, cheeks lightly tinted with embarrassment.

"Sorry about that," he said. "Naruto was raised by wolves."

Oh, now I remember him. He's the guy that always has a dog with him. Which is probably why he got a detention.

Weird, though. I would never have pegged him as polite. He always seemed so rough.

"Hey!"

I turned back to the love of my life.

"Will you switch him or not?"

I mutely nodded and got up. Sigh. I guess he wasn't asking me to marry him and bear his kids after all. Maybe next time.

AliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAlias

It wasn't easy to get stuff done, what with the two boys next to me arguing and laughing all the time, but I managed.

Still I couldn't help overhearing *cough eavesdropping* some things.

Apparently Naruto couldn't switch with me himself because his legs are too long and he needs the aisle, he was in detention because he put a whoopi cushion on Ebisu's chair, and he was planning on asking out that genius Sakura again tomorrow.

Well, that made my day. Not.

_What does he see in her anyways?_

AliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAlias

Ebisu finally let us go after a very,very long hour and I stuffed my pages into my back pack.

Despite the fact that I was in the back row I still managed to be the first one out of there.

I think I might have elbowed piercings-guy in the gut and I know I tripped one of Karin's slutty clone followers.

Tough for them.

I made my way down the hall, just thinking of getting home to chocolate chunk ice cream and my manga, a perfect recipe for comfort and forgetting awful days, when I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Hinata!" someone gasped out, breathing hard. I turned around to see Naruto's friend Kiba standing behind me holding a paper.

"You forgot this."

I reached out, mildly impressed that he knew my name, and tried to take it.

_He seems like a pretty nice guy, running all the way down the hall to give my paper back, _I thought.

But no. That would be too much to ask for on the day that is slowly climbing it's way up to being the worst day of my life. All I need now is for someone to find out my secret.

Kiba snatched the paper away and held it in front of his face. "I love you, Narumi," he squeaked in what was apparently supposed to be a girl's voice. "Will you go out with me?"

I froze. That was…my draft! I lunged forward to rip it away from him, but he held it out of my reach.

"This is strange," he said laughing down at me. "This sounds very like a manga my sister reads. Something called… _Twin Hearts in Love_?"

My heart stopped beating and I turned away with a twisted smile on my face. That was it, God or karma or whoever you are controlling my life. As soon as I die, I'm coming for you.

Kiba continued. "I can't wait to tell my sister I met the real author of her favorite manga!"

I turned back to him with a dead look in my eyes. "Wh-what do you want?"

He frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Now I was getting annoyed. _Will he stop playing with me?_

I clarified, "Wh-what do you want me to do s-s-so that you won't tell anyone?"

_Wow, I didn't stutter too much. Must be because I'm pissed._

His brown eyes blinked in confusion. "What do you mean? You don't want anyone to know you write manga? This is a popular one though, right? So what's the problem?"

I looked at him. Was this guy for real? He _didn't_ want to blackmail me?

I talked slowly. Maybe he was just not that bright.

"I-I don't w-want anyone to find out. If they d-did, everyone would kn-know who I was. In c-case you hadn't noticed, I don't like b-being the ce-center of attention. Plus, my D-dad would-"

Here I stopped. He didn't need to know the rest. And dammit, I was stuttering again.

Kiba still looked confused. "Well, I don't get it," he said. "But if you don't want anyone to know then I won't tell anyone."

_Wait, what? _Is he serious? He's probably lying.

I looked at him suspiciously and he put his hands up in protest.

"I'm serious!" he said. "Look, here you go." Kiba reached out and handed me my manga page.

"T-thanks!" I said surprised. _Maybe this day wasn't _so_ bad after all. _

We said goodbye and went our separate ways. Him, to catch up with Naruto and me to walk home.

Now if only I could get the theme song to the Twilight Zone to stop playing in my head, everything would be great.

**Um yeah, what did you think? Please review and tell me because I'm not sure if this was good or not.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Maybe I'm Not the Only One with Secrets

**Hiyas! Kinda slow but I hope you like it!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy!**

Ch.2 Maybe I'm Not the Only One With Secrets

English class. I sat writing the draft of the next chapter of my manga.

In the week since I had gotten that detention, I've been trying to get my work done at home and pay attention in school.

Unfortunately, it hasn't been working out so well.

_So…Miyuki just confessed her love to Narumi. Let's have him turn her down because he needs to concentrate on his studies. Yeah, and lets have a new guy named… Kakeru find her crying and take her out for coffee. A rival! Yay!_

Ha ha, I'm evil. It's a good thing that no one but Kiba knows I write this. After I just had Miyuki turned down I'd need to run for my life by a raging mob.

All hail secret identities!

Suddenly a chorus of groans broke out around me and I looked up, startled. _What just happened?_

Kakashi-sensei, my favorite teacher because he doesn't care what his students do _at all_, stood looking at the class unperturbed.

But then again, with that mask he always wears who knows what he's thinking.

"Now now, class," he said cheerfully. "It's just a group project. Nothing to get worked up about."

My heart sank like a rock. I hate group projects. And that's the understatement of the century.

I never have a partner. And because we have an even number of kids in this class, I always get stuck with the one other kid who never has a partner.

Gaara.

Creepy, goth, eyeliner and chain wearing Gaara.

And I was…what's the phrase?

_Scared shitless of him._

Yeah, that's it.

I _really _hate group projects.

Sigh.

I looked down at my manga pages and tried to look like I didn't care as people chose their partners all around me.

I flipped them over so that no one would accidentally see my drawings.

_Yup, I'm so busy. That's why I'm not looking up. _I sent the psychic signal to all of my class mates.

That kept me occupied as I desperately tried not to meet anyone's eye.

How is it that even though I don't like these people I still feel embarrassed that no one likes me?

Depressed, I hid behind my bangs only to hear Naruto-kun yell his usual cry of "Sakura-chan be my partner!"

I waited for her to refuse like she always did but the denial didn't come.

Instead, after a hesitation, I heard the pink haired girl say, "I guess, Naruto."

"WHOOHOO!"

I turned white and froze.

_What? Is the world ending?_

I looked around panicked for balls of fire and erupting volcanoes, or any other signs of the apocalypse.

Then I saw Ino, Sakura's usual partner, flirting with Sai, who must be her crush of the week.

I sighed in relief. Sakura didn't accept Naruto-kun because the world was ending but because she was desperate.

Now that my panic was over, however, that left me even more depressed. _How is Naruto-kun supposed to notice me when he's always hanging around with that genius?_

I sunk into a black hole of depression. _Maybe I should have Miyuki get run over by a bus. That'll give me some outlet for my passive-aggressiveness. _

"Hinata?"

_Huh? _I looked up to see Kiba standing right in front of me and grinning at me. "What about it?"

I blinked. _What is he talking about?_

Kiba rolled his eyes and plopped down into the chair next to mine. "Do you want to be my partner or not?" he asked.

_What-? Is he serious? Oh yeah, Kiba is usually Naruto-kun's partner so he doesn't have one either._

He was still waiting for my answer.

I shrugged. Kiba seems pretty nice, better than the rest of the jerks at this school. And honestly, anything was better than Gaara.

"O-ok."

"Great! We should meet up after school to work on it! My place or yours?"

_Wait? He's actually going to help? _

That's a nice surprise. Whenever we are assigned partners whoever gets me makes me do the whole thing. And I willingly do it with Gaara just so we don't have to talk.

This could be nice- wait. _His place or…mine?_

"Y-yours!" I burst out.

There was no way I was taking him home for my little sister Hanabi to tease me about, my cousin Neji to glare at, and my father to ask awkward questions.

Sometimes I hate my family.

"Great!" his smile was contagious. "Now I can introduce you to Akamaru!"

I looked around. "U-um. Wh-why did you l-leave him at home?"

The brown haired boy laughed sheepishly, a cute blush tingeing his cheeks- _Wait, I did not just think that!_

"I got one too many detentions," he said. "Mom made me leave him at home."

Kiba looked just like a guilty puppy with his tail between his legs.

I couldn't help it and started laughing.

"Hey!" he said, pretending to be outraged. "It's not funny!"

I started laughing harder. "Y-yes it is."

"What's so funny?" came a voice.

Kiba and I looked around to see Naruto beaming innocently down at us.

_Naruto-kun!_

I stopped laughing, blushed heavily, and dropped my eyes. _Dammit, why do I always do this?_

I could feel Kiba's eyes on me but I refused to look up.

"It's a secret," he told Naruto.

"Oh really?" Naruto asked, playing along. "Well, I shouldn't interrupt such important secrets. When did you two become friends, anyway?"

I still couldn't talk or even look at Naruto, just fumble and play with my drawings.

Kiba answered again. "After detention. Hinata was so cute, I just had to track her down."

_What?!_

I dropped the pages and stared at Kiba, my facing turning even brighter red than when Naruto had walked up. _He- he can't be serious!_

And then I noticed him laughing at me.

I was so busy glaring that I missed my manga drawings flutter to the ground right in front of Naruto. The blonde reached down to grab them but Kiba beat him there.

He snatch up the pages before Naruto could see and handed them to me.

"You should be more careful," Kiba told me, his suddenly serious brown eyes making his double meaning clear.

Eyes wide at my near disaster, all I could do was nod.

"Well, I'll see you after school!" Kiba said, back to being his usual cheerful self.

"Yeah, bye Hinata!" Naruto-kun called.

The two boys got up and left as the bell was ringing, laughing, teasing, and punching each other. Basically just being a pair of teenage boys.

I, however, sat there frozen and immobile.

My face was so red it could probably guide airplanes in the dark and the only thing I could hear was my heart pounding in my ears.

I don't know whether this was from the fact that Naruto-kun said my name or that- _gulp._

That Kiba reached down and ruffled my black hair as he went past.

_Either way, this project is going to be interesting._

AliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAlias

_Thump._

I sighed and bent down to pick up my books from the floor, ignoring the laughing boys that ran away.

"Ow!" I stood up, rubbing my head and slight tears coming to my eyes. The remainder of books on my locker had been knocked off onto my head.

One of Karin's stooges walked away, sniggering. Or a different one. Actually, it might be Karin herself.

_Oh well, it's not like even our teachers can tell them apart. One slut looks like all the others._

I stood with a circle of my fallen stuff around me, looking to the ground. Constant bullying can get a girl down, even when she is the author of a famous manga.

I sighed and began to pick up my books.

When I had an armload I stood up only to see one of the football players, a senior, come zooming down the hall way to me, and evil look in his eyes.

His name was Tobi and he was a complete psycho. Personality disorder, I swear. And- _aw crap, he's still aiming for me!_

I ducked and flinched away from the hurtling boy and closed my eyes at the last second. But no impact.

_Huh? _Slowly I opened one eye, then the other and cautiously peeked up at what should have been my death.

Ok, maybe I was exaggerating, but it sure would have hurt a lot.

All I could see, though, was a broad back clad in a grey jacket.

Whoever stood in front of me was tall, though not as tall as Tobi, and had one arm flung straight out to the side.

Tobi had apparently skidded to a complete stop right in front of me so as not to run into the boy. And he looked nervous.

"Umm, hey Kiba," he said shakily, attempting a grin. "Wh-what's up?"

_Kiba?!_

No way. I leapt forward to peer into his face.

I almost dropped my books.

He looked- _savage. _With his eyes narrowed into slits and a snarl on his face it scared _me _and I wasn't the one being glared at.

I started as Kiba began to growl deep in his throat.

"Tobi," he said softly. "Leave her alone."

"S-sure," the senior nodded frantically and then began to back off. "Sorry to- uh, bother you."

He turned and walked away fast. Very fast.

Suddenly Kiba spun around to glare at the surrounding whispering crowd that had gathered to see the drama.

"That goes for the rest of you too!" he barked. "Leave Hinata alone!"

They got dead silent, turned pale, and shuffled away almost as fast as Tobi went.

Now in the quickly emptying hallway I stared at Kiba's back. He turned towards me and I flinched and dropped my eyes.

I was afraid that he would still be that stranger and not the cheerful boy I had started to like.

The brown haired boy hesitated, and then said in a gruff voice. "Come on. We better go."

I nodded, still not looking at him, and quickly shoved some books into my backpack, not caring if I had my homework or not.

It was a very silent walk to his car: a beat up old Saturn.

We got in and he silently drove us out of the parking lot.

Snatching a quick peek at Kiba's face, I noticed that he was carefully not looking at me and looked a little- nervous? Sad? Regretful?

"Um, K-kiba-kun," I said, surprising myself.

He jerked and looked at me, his brown eyes wide.

"Yeah?"

"U-um…" I trailed off. _Shoot, what the heck am I supposed to say? Why did I even say anything? _

_And WHY did I call him Kiba–KUN?_

"Uh, well, a-are you okay?"

Kiba looked at me again, his eyes even wider if that was possible.

"Why are you asking _me _this? Shouldn't you be asking those poor people I scared?"

_Hmm, do I detect some bitterness? My inner manga-ka says delve deeper._

"W-well," I said. "Since you d-did save me and, um, you seem a little…sad?"

Now he looked away. "I'm not sad."

"O-oh." I paused. U-um, if I m-may ask, why was T-tobi-senpai so scared of you?" _Juniors don't scare seniors, _I added silently.

I noticed the muscles on his, well _delicious _forearms tense as well as the ones in his jaw.

Then I slapped myself. _Really, Hinata? Delicious?_

A little mini-Hinata popped up on my shoulder wearing devil horns. "**Yes. Delicious**," it said, grinning slyly.

I just had two questions. One, was this a sign of craziness or creative genius?

And two, wasn't I supposed to get an angel too?

We careened around a corner and I gripped the edge of my seat. _Good thing I wore my seatbelt._

Kiba slammed on the brakes and I jerked forward, now _really _glad I followed standard safety precautions.

The brown haired boy turned off the car and swung towards me, his spikey brown locks waving up and down.

"When I was a freshman I beat up a guy," he said abruptly.

My eyes widened. _Kiba? But he's so nice._

I looked at him carefully. "W-was it bad?"

He grimaced and then nodded.

"Yeah. He had to go to the hospital. I was pretty famous, a freshman beating up a junior that badly. I'm surprised you hadn't heard of me."

Now Kiba had a sardonic grin on his face and seemed to be mocking himself.

I could see the pain in his eyes so I cautiously answered, "I-I'm pretty o-out of the

l-loop."

Now his smile seemed more real. "That's true," he laughed.

Daring to go on, I asked, "Y-you don't like that you b-beat him up?"

The boy flinched and I wished I hadn't said anything as I watched the pain return to his eyes.

"Y-you don't have to answer," I said quickly but he shook his head.

"No, that's okay," Kiba said and then ran his hands down his face.

When he turned to me the brown haired boy was more composed.

He said steadily, "I lost it. I had no idea what I was doing or even who I was. I never- never want to be like that again. But I don't know-"

Here Kiba broke off and looked out the front window of the car, avoiding my gaze.

"I almost lost it today," he said so quietly that I almost didn't hear.

I was silent. Honestly, what do you say to that?

Taking a deep breath, I said slowly what was in my heart. "Well, I-I'm glad you d-didn't lose it. But… thank you."

Kiba turned around and looked at me, startled.

I couldn't help it and smiled at him. He looked so cute with those wide eyes and hair sticking up like that.

In fact, it was all I could do not to start giggling. Which probably wouldn't be smart.

"**Come on, Hinata, keep your cool," **a voice coming from my shoulder said.

Turning in surprise I saw a mini-Hinata with a white dress and a halo.

Now _you show up, _I thought at her, shooting darts with my eyes. _Where were you before when I needed help?_

"Hahaha."

I turned towards the laughter, confused, to see Kiba laughing at me.

"Why-why are you glaring at your shoulder?" he gasped out. "You looked so- ahaha- funny!"

I glared at him. See if I hide my laughter next time he looks cu- stupid.

At least he was smiling though.

Kiba straightened up, wiped the tears of laughter out of his eyes, and grinned at me.

"You're welcome, Hinata," he said and then got out of the car.

Confused I looked after him. _Weren't we going to his house?_

"Well, are you coming?" Kiba leant back into the car, his brown eyes lit with strands of gold as he smiled at me and his strands of his brown hair blowing into his face from the wind.

For a moment, I couldn't breathe.

But it was just for a moment. Maybe I was getting ill.

I got out of my side of the car and looked around.

"I-is this your house?" I asked.

When I turned to look at Kiba, however, he looked funny. He was standing all stiff and straight and was staring at me.

I brushed my hair away from my face where it had blown by the cool wind and looked at him worriedly. "Are y-you okay?"

Visibly snapping out of it, Kiba turned away and said huskily. "Great. Come on."

If I didn't know better, I'd have sworn he was blushing.

Puzzled, I followed the boy up the lawn from where the car was parked up to the door of a large, cheerful looking house.

There were toys all over the lawn and lights burning in every window. I was suddenly struck by the smell of something amazing.

_It's been way too long since I've had a home cooked meal._

Kiba and I approached the door to his welcoming house but I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I don't know whether it was worry or excitement, but I knew one thing for sure.

_Like I said before, this project is going to be interesting._

**Thanks for reading! And a manga-ka is someone who writes mangas!**

**Review and tell me if this was too boring, ok?**


	3. Family issues What else is new?

**Hi, everyone, sorry I'm updating so slow. This chapter gets kind of sad but I hope you still enjoy! Btw, I don't own Naruto.**

Ch.3 Family Issues. What else is new?

Dogs.

Dogs everywhere.

Big dogs, small dogs, and tiny yapping poodles.

And did I mention _big dogs_?

I sat shivering as the furry mass of dogdom -is that a word?- surged around me in waves.

Apparently, Kiba's family, the Inuzakas, ran a dog babysitting service. Plus, they had a grooming shop of their own in town. They even had a few pets of their own!

The toys in the yard _weren't_ for kids, but instead were for the dogs.

For a girl like me who had never even had as much as a goldfish, no matter how hard I begged, this was very—different_._

_Not that that's a bad thing, _I thought to myself as I lifted a tiny white puppy to my lap and tentatively stroked it's soft fur.

I sat at the Inuzaka's kitchen table in a brightly lit, slightly *ahem very* messy kitchen that still managed to be cheerful. And—as I said before—I was surrounded by dogs.

Despite the difference from my white, empty, austere home (or perhaps because of it) I felt very comfortable here.

Wistfully, I sat there and continued stroking the puppy. What would life be like if I could be here everyday?

Interrupting my thoughts, Kiba came into the room completely relaxed and his brown hair all messed up.

It was almost like all the weird stuff before had never happened.

I still couldn't get the brown haired boy's violent past out of my mind. It just wasn't like him.

Kiba was too… nice.

"Her name's Karin," Kiba said easily.

I blinked and intelligently replied, "Huh?"

"The dog's name is Karin."

I glanced down at the white puppy in my lap. She had fallen asleep.

_Ooh, how cute. _I smiled gently down at it and then looked up to see Kiba watching me.

After I gave him a quizzical look he turned slightly red and looked away.

"So- um, what are we going to do about the project?"

Sliding into a chair across from me Kiba picked up a pen, ready to begin taking notes.

We looked at each other.

I swear I heard crickets chirp.

"So.. um, wh-what is th-this project about?" I asked sheepishly.

He sweat dropped and looked at me. "You really don't listen at all, do you?"

"U-um, no. S-sorry," I said embarrassed, looking down.

_I really should pay attention in class. And now I'm letting Kiba-kun down…_

Perhaps noticing my nose diving self esteem, the brown-eyed boy across from me quickly said, "No, it's no big deal! Heck, I don't pay attention most of the time!"

"O-okay," I said meekly, trying not cry.

_I have a self esteem issue, don't I?_

"**Yes," **two voices on either side of me said.

I looked around to see my angel and devil back again, nodding sadly at me. (Well, the devil was laughing at me, but that's not the point.)

Frantic now, Kiba desperately tried to reassure me.

"No! It's cute how you're so spacey and all! I like it-"

Kiba broke off and turned a deep red. In fact I think I would call it a scarlet.

"I mean…" he trailed off looking flustered. "Never mind."

Kiba stared fixedly at the blank white wall next to his head and for some reason…

I felt happy.

I mean, not because he called me cute or anything- _dammit, now I'm blushing too!_

I chose the opposite wall of Kiba's and quietly said, "T-thanks."

We both stared as hard we as we could _not _in each other's direction until our very important staring was interrupted by Kiba's sister coming in the kitchen door.

She took one look at us and did a double take.

"I was expecting to have to break up something X-rated!" she laughed. "But you guys aren't even talking! What's wrong, Kiba, did you piss her off?"

I flushed deeper in embarrassment and Kiba glared at his sister. "Shut up Hana," he growled.

He was blushing too.

The eldest Inuzaka kid just laughed again cheerfully.

She was a happy looking girl in college, casually wearing her brown hair in a pony tail down her back, Hana's brown eyes sparkled with mischief as she squared off with her brother.

I couldn't help but laugh as they started wrestling and the dogs joined in.

When a couple of really big German Shepherds threw themselves on the pile Kiba and Hana had to stop so they didn't break any major bones.

Standing up and wiping a few strands of hair off her cheeks, Hana grinned at me.

"So, Hinata-chan," she asked easily. "Are you staying for supper?"

"Erm-! N-no thank you-" I started to politely refuse out of habit but then stopped as the full implications of what she had just said hit me.

I met Kiba's eyes as he stared back at me mutely in horror.

We hadn't even _started _our project yet!

Heck, we didn't even have an _idea!_

The brown haired teen dropped into the seat he had previously vacated.

Despair filled every line of his features as he laid his head on the table.

"We're screwed," his muffled reply came.

"Eh?" Hana looked from one to the other of us confusedly. "What's wrong?"

I copied Kiba and put my head down on the table. "W-we have a project d-due in a week."

"And no idea what to do," my partner finished.

Joining us at the table Hana looked at us sympathetically.

"What's it about?" she asked, glancing from one of us to the other.

I let Kiba answer this one, obviously, and he said, "We have to compare and contrast some part of Western culture with Japanese."

"Well, that doesn't seem so hard," she comforted.

"That's not what's horrible."

"What do you mean?"

"O-our project h-has to be great."

"Why?"

"Whoever gets the worst grade-"

"-has to b-buy K-Kakashi-sensai's Icha Icha b-books."

"_What?!"_

Kiba and I looked up to see his sister's horrified face. "Those- those books are so perverted! What kind of sicko-?"

"Our teacher," Kiba answered grimly.

"Kami," Hana breathed. "You need an idea. Now."

"A-any ideas?" I asked desperately.

"Hmm," Hana put her chin in her hands and thought deeply. "Well, you could compare music, movies, books…"

Kiba and I shook our heads. Too obvious.

"Food…dog food?"

We all looked at each other. It might just be crazy enough to work. It was certainly original.

And we have no shortage of test subjects.

We looked at the dogs all around us, looked at each other again, and then shrugged.

"Why not?" Kiba said putting our thoughts into words.

"Now, let's get down to business," Hana said seriously and went to get more paper to write on.

The three of us spent the next few hours thinking out the logistics of exactly what we would do and how we would do it.

(When we asked Hana why she was helping us so much all she would say was "Those evil books…no kid should be even near them. Their pervertedness would corrupt.")

Kiba and I looked at each other curiously but did not probe any farther. It was obviously a painful subject.

When we had finally finished our rough plan of what our project would be, Kiba grabbed his and my coats and walked me to the door.

We were going to meet every day for the next couple weeks to test how our two test dogs would react to different things after eating either American or Japanese dog foods.

Despite all of this contact with someone… I wasn't even nervous.

_There's just something about Kiba, _I thought to myself dreamily.

Then I snapped out of it and scolded myself. _He's not Naruto! Naruto is the only one I should be happy with!_

So I wasn't used to relationships- ok, I had never had one. Sue me.

I was startled out of my thoughts by a sharp pain on my ankle.

The white puppy Karin was staring innocently up at me.

With her teeth in my ankle.

Ow.

"Karin!"

Kiba angrily picked up the puppy and swatted her nose. "What's wrong with you?"

"Sorry about that," he told me, his brown eyes staring at me compassionately.

I blushed and stammered something like, "No- i-it's n-nothing, um…"

I couldn't look away from his eyes.

Beautiful, caramel, honey eyes….

_No, dammit! Blue! I like blue eyes!_

I tore myself away from his gaze and then flinched as Karin snarled at me, lunging towards me while still in Kiba's grasp.

My white eyes wide in surprise I stared at the tiny white puppy. _She was so sweet before._

Kiba frowned and put Karin in the other room.

"I don't know what's wrong with her today," he said worriedly.

"I-it's ok."

We got in Kiba's car and drove off into the night towards my house.

I was sad to leave. My house… isn't exactly welcoming.

We arrived after a silent car ride and I got out of the car.

"T-thanks f-for the ride."

Kiba ignored me, staring up at my house with his mouth wide open.

"Umm, Kiba-kun?"

"Th-that's your _house?"_

"Yeah…?"

"It's…_huge!"_

I looked back towards the house I have lived in for all my life and determined that it was, indeed, huge.

It was two stories tall with gleaming white pillars, windows larger than me, and a huge brick porch.

Basically the kind of house stretched towards the sky like it was the king of all other houses in the world and that they had better remember it.

I sweat dropped.

Sounds a lot like my father.

"S-sorry," I muttered. "And um, s-see you tomorrow."

The brown haired boy snapped out of it and grinned at me, his cheerful smile lighting up the night sky.

"Yeah. See you."

As Kiba drove away I found myself staring dreamily after the car's disappearing headlights.

_Sigh- _wait, what the heck was I doing?

I shook myself and headed inside.

AliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAliasAlias

_Slam._

I hit the wall hard and winced as I banged my elbow and head. Slowly, I peered up past my bangs to see my father staring coldly down at me.

"You did not call."

Biting my lip until blood came I shook my head. I refused to cry.

His white eyes, so like my own, stared emotionlessly at me.

"I was worried."

_Ha! _My mouth twisted bitterly. _Yeah, right. _

_Besides, it's not like you ever cared before, any of those other days I had projects or something and didn't come home._

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

I was silent. Why should I have to account myself to him? He might be my father but he certainly never acts like one.

_Slam!_

I hit the wall again, harder this time, but still refused to say anything. The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth.

Sullenly looking up at my father I noticed Hanabi standing in the kitchen doorway behind him, looking frightened.

"_Just apologize," _her eyes begged me.

Most of the time my little sister was a brat but we still love each other. And I hate to see her frightened.

My father grabbed my arm so tight I could feel bruises.

"This is your last chance," he hissed.

"I-I'm sorry," I muttered, looking at the ground. My heart burned with indignation.

_This wasn't right!_

But what could I do?

"Hn," Father snorted and then dropped my arm and turned away. "You're not allowed to leave this house, except for school, for a week."

_What?!_

I shot up straight and my eyes widened. This meant I couldn't go to Kiba's house! And what about the project?

"B-but-" I protested.

"That is my final decision," the head of the Hyuuga household said as he left the front hallway to go to his study, as coldly as if nothing had happened.

My mind filling with despair, I slowly made my way up the grand stair case to my room.

I stopped only once, to ask Hinabi blankly, "How d-did he know? H-he wouldn't n-normally have even n-noticed I was gone."

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked up at me.

"I-I'm sorry, nee-san. He overheard me asking Neji-niisan where you were."

"That's okay," I said emotionlessly and headed up towards my room.

I almost didn't notice Neji standing in a shadowy alcove just off the stairs.

His muscles in his forearms and jaw were tight as he clenched his fists. Avoiding my eyes, my older cousin pushed past me and headed towards his room down the hall.

_He looks upset... _

But I didn't pay much attention to him. I had bigger things to worry about.

What would I tell Kiba?

And more importantly, what if I could never go to Kiba-kun's house again?

Finally in my room, my world turned wobbly and blurry through a veil of tears and I realized just how important to me going to his house was.

To see the dogs, and Hana, and…

Kiba.

I need to see Kiba again, no matter what my dad says.

With that determined, I collapsed on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

Just another normal end to the day in Hinata Hyuuga's life.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it even though it was kind of depressing! : )**

**Review, please?**

**Kami - god**

**Nee-san – sister**

**Nii-san – brother, term for older male**


	4. First Dates, Mistakes, and Heartbreak

**Oh my goodness, I am so sorry! This was the longest I've ever take to update! I'm awful. In my defense though, I was so busy! I hate my teachers. *sniffle***

**Okay whatever, I'm going to stop whining now. Hope you like the chapter!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

4. Dates, Mistakes, and Heartbreaks

I made my way through the crowded hallways of school my eyes gritty and a dull headache throbbing in my temple.

What with that whole scene with my dad last night I didn't get much sleep.

It was probably because of that that I didn't notice until a couple of minutes something very important.

I wasn't being bullied.

No shoves, laughter, and no "accidentally" knocking my books down.

_Was the world ending, after all?_

Seriously freaked out, I rushed to my locker in a strange bubble of being ignored. In fact, I'd have to say people were going out of their way to avoid me.

_What the heck is going on?!_

Out of the crowd I heard someone mutter, "So that's Inuzaka's girl?"

I whipped around but no one met my eyes.

_Well, at least I know why no one is bullying me. I didn't think Kiba-_kun_ was THAT scary, though!_

Then I remembered the look on his face when he told everyone to leave me alone.

_Never mind._

"Hey, Hinata!"

And there he is now.

Kiba strode down the hall towards me with his usual friendly grin on his face.

"You're still coming after school to help with the project, right?"

My heart sunk and I looked away awkwardly.

"Um! I w-was grounded."

I heard him suck in a breath and I turned to look.

The brown haired boy looked absolutely crushed, as if someone had just ran over his dog or something.

_Why is _he _upset? I'm the one who doesn't get to visit his wonderful, cheerful house and incredibly nice sister and all those cute dogs!_

"It isn't my fault, is it?" he asked. "But it was only like ten or something, it wasn't that late!"

"U-um, my f-father is strict." _And that's the understatement of the century._

"Oh. For how long?" he asked resignedly.

"Two weeks."

"The projects due before then!"

"Y-yeah. I know."

We stared at each other in silence. _This sucks._

Just as I was about to suggest that I could come over anyways, Kiba opened his mouth to say something.

"Well…" Kiba reluctantly said, "I guess I can take the data at home and we can share the writing up at our separate houses."

_Wait, he _doesn'_t want me to come over? He sure came up with a solution fast!_

"Y-yeah, I can write the conclusions and s-stuff."

"Yeah."

_Sigh. I'm really disappointed. But why does _he_ look down? He just suggested doing it separately! Yeah, I said I was grounded, but still! He didn't have to be _that _eager!_

Argh, what's wrong with me? I'm reminding myself of Ino!

I quickly concentrated on Kiba to blot out of my mind _that _horrid thought.

Me like Ino- oh my _kami_ I am going to have nightmares tonight.

Just as I was opening my mouth to agree, an orange and blonde blur came racing up from the left.

"Hi guys!" it shouted cheerfully.

Kiba and I looked towards it, annoyed at being interrupted.

My eyes traveled up the tall, lean frame, clad in baggy jeans and a bright orange t-shirt.

My gaze continued past spikey blonde locks and until my eyes met a pair of brilliant blue orbs.

_N-Naruto-kun!_

_Oh no, I'm turning red aren't I? Yes, I am. But his eyes are so pretty…_

With a jerk I dragged my gaze away to stare at my feet.

_Hmm, my sneakers are pretty boring, aren't they? But I kind of like the color… Hey wait, when did I get a hole in the side?_

As I pondered the mysteries of when I got that hole and how, I listened to Kiba and Naruto's conversation.

"Hey, Naruto," Kiba sighed. _Was it just me or did he sound tired? And little annoyed? They are friends, right?_

"Hi Kiba!"

I winced. My blonde angel sure was loud.

"What do you want?"

"Actually, I want to talk to Hinata. So shut up watch me work, Kiba!"

I blinked.

_Huh?_

"Hinata!"

Slowly I raised my gaze to look at Naruto. I know I was still blushing furiously. Sigh.

"H-h-hai?"

"Do you want to go on a date tonight?"

…

…

…

What?

"W-what?"

He grinned at me. "Do you want to go on a date tonight?" the boy repeated slowly.

"Umm… m-me?"

"Yeah!"

My mouth opened and closed like a fish as my mind desperately searched for an answer to _what the heck is going on?_

_I've had a crush on him since I was eleven. And he's asking me out _now? _And just like my day dreams._

_That's it!_

Surreptitiously, I pinched my leg.

Ow.

Ok, definitely awake.

Naruto's smile was dimming. "Hinata? Do you want to go or not?"

"Y-yes!" I burst out.

The brilliant smile was back, almost blinding me. I felt the urge to hide in a hole like the other night animals rather than be subjected to that smile again.

"Great! Pick you up at eight? Your address is in the student directory, right?"

I nodded. _No. Answer._

"Y-yeah," I squeaked.

"Okay! See you then!"

And with that the blonde boy was gone, running down the hallway towards other friends calling out loudly.

I started hyperventilating, probably a delayed reaction.

And then it hit me.

_N-Naruto-kun a-asked m-me out!_

_Whump._

xxxAliasxxxAliasxxxAliasxxxAliasxxxAliasxxx

_Urgh, so bright…_

Slowly I slit open my grainy eyes to look at some bare white beams and a light.

The ceiling.

_Where am I?_

"So you're finally awake?"

I gasped, sat up so fast I almost pulled something in my back, and turned to see who had spoken.

It was Kiba, his brown hair hanging down over his face and brown eyes unreadable.

"K-Kiba-kun? What time i-is it?"

"After school."

I gasped. I missed all of school?! Father was going to kill me! And _where am I?!_

I looked around to see three other beds like the one I was on in a row next to mine. A sink, chair, and table were down at one end of the room.

This place was very familiar.

The nurse's office.

Last year I had come here it seems like every day for one reason or another. Ok, they were all the same reason.

I faint.

Often.

But I had managed to last all of this school year without coming here once!

My goal was to make it the whole year but I guess that's not gonna happen, is it?

I groaned and drew my knees up to my chest, laying my head down on it.

"I fainted again, didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"Who brought me here?"

"I did."

At this I looked up in surprise. _Kiba-kun did?_

Gasping, I asked "You didn't stay waiting with me, did you?"

He snorted. "Yeah right. I went back to class."

I flinched. "O-oh." _He seems- angry. I wonder why?_

Kiba continued, "I just came back to see if you were awake because the buses already left.

_WHAT?_

Swinging my legs over the side, I raced for the door, only to be stopped by a warm grip on my arm.

Brown almost golden eyes stared straight into my own as a voice growled, "What do you think you are doing?"

Kiba's hand was almost hot on my arm and he was so close I could feel his body heat. I shivered and stared up into his face.

What was I doing again?

I blinked a couple times and managed the eloquent response of "U-um."

He raised his eyebrow and let go, stepping a few feet back.

"You just fainted. You probably shouldn't run around too much."

I looked away. Weird. For some reason I'm blushing.

"B-but I need to catch Neji-niisan."

"Oh your cousin? He already left."

I sighed. Shoot. Guess I'm walking.

Turing to go, I suddenly stopped and turned back. It wasn't Kiba's fault I was late and even though he seems mad, he _did_ bring me to the nurses office.

Smiling for what seems like the first time in way too long I softly said, "T-thank you Kiba-kun."

Huh?

I blinked. _Why is he turning red? Does he have a fever?_

"K-Kiba-kun?"

"Er- Do you need a ride?" the brown haired boy burst out, looking away.

My eyes widened. "R-really?"

He nodded, grabbed my backpack from the chair (still packed from this morning) and said to come on.

Let's just say the walk to Kiba's car was very, very, long.

And silent.

I still don't get it though. Why is he mad? What did I do?

I should ask him right now!

Taking a sideways glance at his face I flinched and looked back ahead.

_I'll ask him later._

Yeah, later. That sounds good.

In the car, though, I knew the silence wouldn't last long.

Kiba was definitely not the kind of person to keep things bottled up.

_In fact. 3…2…1…_

"Hinata."

_Damn, I'm good._

"H-hai?"

"You're grounded when it comes to coming over to my house but when he asks you out you're not?"

Eyes widening in surprise, I sucked in a breath and stared at the brown haired boy, clutching the steering wheel with white knuckles.

_Oh no! I had forgotten! I was just so happy that Naruto-kun finally asked me out everything else left my mind!"_

"Oh no! I completely forgot about that! I-I'm sorry!"

Kiba took a sideways glance at me, his brown eyes slightly warming up.

"You really did forget, huh?" he asked.

Nodding remorsefully, I twiddled with my fingers. _That must have sounded like I blew him off. I suck._

I heard a sigh next to me. Kiba had relaxed, like all the tension had gone out of him.

"You're so spacey," he said. "I have his number if you want to call him."

"U-um…" I said before I could stop myself.

"What?" Kiba looked over at me and then his eyes widened then narrowed.

Glaring out the front windshield with a tight jaw, he said lowly, "You're still going, aren't you?"

I sighed. How could I explain that this was everything I had ever hoped for?

That on boring days at school and when my father got mad I would revert to this day dream? And every time I cried myself to sleep I would dream this very thing?

Going out with Naruto-kun.

Even if it meant sneaking out I couldn't give up this chance.

_But how could I tell Kiba that?_

_That's right. I can't._

When I didn't answer Kiba laughed bitterly, still not looking at me.

It wasn't the kind of laugh I was used to hearing, when the brown haired boy was laughing with people at school. This was different.

Cynical or bitter or something that wasn't Kiba.

_Did I really hurt him? _

_But why would he care?_

I was startled out of my thoughts when we swerved around a tight corner at what felt like about, oh, WAY too fast.

The brown eyed teen's grip on the steering wheel looked like the grip of someone about to fall of a cliff and hanging on their last piece of rock.

I couldn't see his eyes.

_Uh oh._

Remembering the last time when we approached a dangerous subject while driving. I checked that my seatbelt was buckled.

By the end of the ride, I was very glad I did.

Trembling with my eyes stuck open I dragged myself out of the car. Before I collapsed like a bowl of jello I managed to turn back towards the driver, who had managed to not look at me once the entire ride.

"U-um sorry K-Kiba-kun. Th-thanks for the ride."

Politeness bred in me since before I could walk made it's way out of my mouth. Kind of creepy, actually, how I can say that stuff without actually thinking the words.

What I was thinking went more along the lines of _HOLY FREAKING HELL!! I ALMOST DIED!! WHY AM I STIL ALIVE?!? AHHHHH!!_

Kiba gave a stiff nod, I shut the door, and the Saturn pulled out of the driveway.

I managed to make it inside before collapsing on the ground, too worn out by my emotional and nervous breakdown to do anything else..

I thought nothing could move me unless it was a box of chocolates and a hot bath.

Until I remembered one thing.

_I'm going out with Naruto-kun tonight!_

_And I have NOTHING to wear!_

xxxAliasxxxAliasxxxAliasxxxAliasxxxAliasxxx

Rifling through my closet, I tore outfit after outfit out and behind me.

_Hoodie…hoodie…hoodie… Gah! Don't I have _anything _else?!_

I stared despondently at my empty closet, regretting for the first time in my life my lack of fashion sense.

_I don't even have a skirt for goodness sakes! There is NO way I'm wearing a hoodie and jeans for my first date with Naruto-kun._

All of a sudden a thought came to me with the saving light of salvation.

_Hanabi!_

I dashed down the hall towards my little, slightly –okay a lot—more in fashion sister.

Luckily, because my little sister actually has a social life, she was gone from the house. I threw open the doors to her gigantic walk in closet and my jaw dropped.

_Holy… crap._

Mini skirts, tiny dresses, ball gowns, t-shirts from bands I've never heard of…

I blinked dazedly. _So this is how she spends her allowance. _Unlike me who spent every cent on drawing supplies. (Don't tell my dad that).

We have a lot of money because Father was the head of a giant company, Hyuuga Corp.

Although I honestly didn't think even _we _had enough money for all these clothes.

Leafing through the skirts, I tried to find the longest one. Which wasn't easy.

_Whoa, didn't know Hanabi was such a slut, _I thought to myself. _Maybe we should have a sister to sister talk. _

_Although her fashion is certainly coming in handy now._

_And it's not like she'd listen to me anyways._

Picking out a black skirt and a black sweater that didn't show much skin, I retreated back to my room, covered in manga posters and not a single fashionable outfit in sight.

I tugged on the clothes and then faced the mirror.

Sucking in a breath, my eyes widened.

_I'm… kind of hot!_

The skirt, perfect size for Hanabi, was shorter than what I'd usually wear and hit the middle of my thighs. The sweater was tight, especially around my chest.

Well, she is my _little _sister!

It was kind of embarrassing but it was the best I had.

I brushed my long black hair and decided to keep it down.

_Now all I need is makeup._

xxxAliasxxxAliasxxxAliasxxxAliasxxxAliasxxx

_There. Finished._

I stood staring at myself in the mirror. My black clothes were a little too tight, my hair was just hanging down, and my makeup was smudged (because I was so nervous) but all in all I looked pretty good.

Just in time too because-

_Ding dong._

My heart rose up in my throat and my stomach turned over _hard. _He was here.

_Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod! Naruto-kun is HERE!_

Hanabi, now home from school, answered the door.

"Hello? Who are you?"

"Hey! Um, I'm Naruto and I'm here to pick up Hinata."

I could almost hear the surprise in my little sister's voice as she called up the stairs, "Hinata-nee!"

_Wait, that's me!_

"A-ah! Coming!"

_Aaaahhhh! My first date!!!!_

As soon as I stopped hyperventilating I clattered down the stairs, carefully not looking at the people waiting below me.

I reached the bottom and stood staring at my feet, twisting my fingers together.

_Come on, Hinata! Get some confidence!_

Yes, I talk to myself. So what?

"Hyuuuu!"

At the low whistle I flushed down to my toes. I glanced up to see Naruto staring at me.

"Whoa, Hinata! You're pretty cute!" the blonde exuberantly said.

"E-er, I-I, u-um, gah-" I mumbled intelligently.

"Hey, isn't that my-?" Hanabi asked, looking at me with her head tilted to the side.

At my frantic eye-widening and tiny head shake, she stopped.

"Er…sister?" she finished lamely.

Naruto and I both stared at her. _What?_

Now Hanabi's cheeks were red. "Um… never mind. Okay, bye! Neji!!!" the younger black haired girl called as she raced away.

"What?" When my older cousin poked his head out of his door and saw me and Naruto, his silver eyes, so like mine, widened in surprise.

Immediately coming out, the black haired boy stood right in front of Naruto, silver eyes meeting blue.

He glared.

I could almost see the thought bubble coming from my cousin's head. In fact, if I was writing this as a manga, Neji would be saying something along the lines of:

"Don't you dare hurt my cousin or I'll make you regret it!"

But then again, this was Neji, and he'd probably just run out of his hair care products again.

"U-um, Neji-niisan, we should really b-be going," I said, adding silently _before Naruto decides I'm a freak and runs away._

_In fact, now that I think about it, that might be Neji's plan._

Stepping away, the older boy said, "Fine. But Hinata-san, can I see you in the kitchen?"

_Huh? _"S-sure."

We stepped into the kitchen and I looked concernedly at Neji. "W-what is it?"

"Hiashi's coming back at ten tonight."

I nodded my head. A little earlier than usual, which sucked, but whatever. "T-thank you."

Neji nodded and walked away.

I sweat dropped. _Oh-kayyy… Goodbye to you too._

Suddenly remembering my date waiting in the hall, I rushed out of the kitchen.

"S-sorry!" I gasped. "I'm ready now!"

Naruto had been keeping himself amused by staring at all the expensive pictures on the wall and, judging by the mess all over, shooting spit balls at them.

Why he brought that stuff on a date was something I was not going to ask.

"Oh! All right, Hinata!" the blue eyed boy said cheerfully. "Let's go!"

We got in his car, a bright orange convertible and I buckled my seat belt. Somehow, though, I didn't think Naruto's driving was going to be as crazy as Kiba's.

_Huh? Why am I thinking of Kiba-kun now? And besides, he probably hates me._

My gloomy thoughts were interrupted by the exuberant blonde next to me asking if I liked ramen.

"U-um, well-"

"Great! We'll go there first!"

_-not really? Oh well, if that's where Naruto-kun wants to go, then fine._

We got to the ramen place. It was called Ichiraku, and was just a little place with a counter and a few stools.

And it was greasy.

As I poked mournfully at my chicken flavored ramen, I listened to Naruto ramble on and on about something.

_Kiba would be listening to me… We'd have a great conversation…_

I sighed. No point in missing Kiba, he hates me. And besides, I was on a date with Naruto, the guy of my dreams. Shouldn't I be happy?

_Maybe it will get better later._

Naruto finished his twelfth bowl of ramen, asked me why I wasn't eating, didn't let me answer, and then ate my bowl too.

After he paid, we left to go to some club Naruto said was cool.

"U-um Naruto-kun?" I asked before we left. "What time is it?"

"Uhh, about 8:45. Why?"

"Um, I have to be home b-before ten."

"Oh sure, it'll be fine."

"Um, okay…"

The club was a loud, dark place, lit randomly by strobe lights flashing in time with the music.

"I love this song!" Naruto called looking around at the dark crowd.

"U-um I d-don't know it-"

"Sakura-chan!!"

He was gone.

"E-eh?"

Surrounded by whirling, dancing shapes, I stood alone in a circle of space.

_What happened?_

"Hinata!"

I turned in relief at Naruto's voice. _Thank goodness he didn't abandon me!_

The blonde haired boy grabbed my wrist and tugged me into the crowd.

"U-um, Naruto-kun? Wh-what are you-?"

"See, Sakura-chan?" Naruto shouted.

"I'm not here stalking you! I'm here with Hinata!"

I came face to face with a pink haired girl that I recognized as the smart girl from my English class.

And the one that it's common knowledge that Naruto had a crush on.

She had a tall, dark haired guy next to her who I recognized as one of the most popular guys at school, Sasuke I think his name is?

We stared at each other, until the silence was broken by the guy saying one word.

"Dobe."

"Hey, don't call me that! Teme!"

As the two boys traded insults, Sakura and I stared at each other.

A faint flush was rising in my cheeks and I could see the look of pity in the girl's green eyes.

_This. Sucks._

I spun around and headed outside, calling behind me, "I w-went out for air!"

I didn't get a reply.

Frantically pushing my way through the crowd, I did my best to leave the sound of Naruto's voice calling, "Sakura-chan!" and my own humiliation behind.

Finally reaching a side door, I stepped out into a dimly lit alley. The only illumination came from a light above the club door.

Leaning against the wall, I tried to calm my churning stomach.

_I'm not an idiot. I can tell that Naruto-kun, no _Naruto _never liked me and was just using me to follow Sakura on her date._

_It's just- is it so wrong to feel sad? Argh, I'm so stupid!_

I slid down the wall until I was sitting on the filthy ground and held my head in my hands.

A single tear trickled down my cheek and dripped off my chin.

_This sucks!_

And then I heard male laughter coming from down the alley.

_Are you kidding me?_

I really didn't want to go back inside, but I stood up just in case as the sound of the laughter came towards me.

Four guys wearing grungy jeans and shirts came down the alley, the tips of their cigarettes lighting up the night like fire flies.

The one in the lead stopped when he saw me. Slowly, a sly grin lit up his face.

"Well, what do we have here?"

I took that as my cue to head back inside the club.

My hand reached for the door handle and pulled it towards me—

It was locked.

_Are. You. Kidding me?_

I slowly turned around to see grins on all the guys faces now.

Finally frightened, I headed down the alley away from them.

I somehow knew I shouldn't run, but the sound of their footsteps getting closer and closer made my back tense and me want to sprint for my life.

Which I actually might have to do shortly.

My pace increased and so did the frequency of my breathing as I approached the end of the alley.

_Almost there._

I sped up-

And came to a shuddering halt as I noticed two _more _guys, looking much like the ones behind me, come into view.

I halted and turned from one to the other.

_Really? God really does hate me! Or perhaps it's karma…_

As I mused upon what hated my life, I turned to put my back against the alley wall and geared up to scream my loudest.

As I sucked in a huge breath, some one's hand roughly came over my mouth.

I looked up into dark, mean looking eyes glaring down at me.

"Don't scream, girlie. You'll make it harder on yourself."

_Oh no._

**Hee hee! Cliffie! Yay! I hope you liked the chapter! Review, please? *makes puppy eyes***


	5. Revelations Many, many of them

**Hey everyone, a shorter chapter this time. Hope you like it!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

_As I sucked in a huge breath, some one's hand roughly came over my mouth._

_I looked up into dark, mean looking eyes glaring down at me._

"_Don't scream, girlie. You'll make it harder on yourself."_

Ch.5 Revelations. Many, Many of Them.

In the grip of the man, my eyes frantically widened. I bit down as hard as I could and the salty tang of blood filled my mouth.

The thug holding me let out a yell and slammed my head into the brick wall behind me.

Stars filled my eyes and a fuzzy white sound rang in my ears but I didn't let go.

I was afraid, yes, but somehow that overwhelming fear was pushed to the back of my mind.

All I could think about was that I was _pissed._

_This always, always happens! People mess with me, use me, and hurt me and think it doesn't matter. That I'll just be silent and take it._

_Well no frickin' more!_

I jammed my foot into the crotch of the guy in front of me who bellowed and finally let go.

Unfortunately, the other five were still surrounding me. And they did not look happy.

I backed up even farther until my back touched the wall. If I let one get behind me I was done for.

Not that I have much of a chance anyways.

For the first time in my life I really regretted being so awful at kendo. My father might have actually had a point when he tried to make me do it as well as Neji and Hanabi.

He finally let me quit, though, saying that I would regret being such a failure one day.

I hate it when he's right.

The men were closer now and the one I had kicked had picked himself up from the floor wincing.

Deciding that this was not a good thing I screamed as loud as I could. "Help!Somebody help-!"

My breath left my lungs as one of them punched me in the ribs. I doubled over, gasping for air and flinched as another man grabbed my wrist.

"Hey!" someone shouted from down the alley. "What do you think you're doing?"

The guy grabbing my wrist sneered past me towards whoever had shouted.

"What's it to you?"

"Leave her alone, bastard." This voice I recognized. It was Kiba at his most scary.

A new voice said, "We are calling the police."

The men looked at each other, then down the alley, and then the one holding my wrist, who seemed to be the leader, shrugged.

"Whatever, dude. You can have her. And good riddance."

Despite the sullen protesting of the one I had kicked, my six attackers sauntered down the alley away from Kiba and whoever was with him.

With no more adrenaline to hold me up I sank to the ground.

Shaking, I just stared off into space as the horror of what had just happened crashed down on me. Finally I felt my terror.

A warm hand touching my cheek startled me out of my thoughts.

Kiba's warm brown eyes stared right into my own from just a few inches away. Gentleness filled them and I could see no trace of lingering anger on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," I stammered shaking harder.

"Are you sure?" Concern filled his voice. "You're crying."

My eyes widened. _I am?_

Kiba grabbed my hand and pulled me up. His face took on a savage look and glared towards where my attackers had gone.

"I could kill them," he snarled softly.

My hand involuntarily grabbed his shirt as I looked up at him, panicked.

Realizing what I had done, I flushed and looked away. "S-sorry."

_It's just… I don't want him to leave and I don't want him to look like that. I know I don't know him that well but that's just not Kiba. He should be more gentle, like he was before._

"Erm…" a voice interrupted my thoughts.

Startled, I looked up at Kiba to see him looking awkwardly down at me with a red tinge to his face.

I was still holding onto his shirt.

Turning bright red, I leapt back. "S-s-sorry!" I squeaked.

"N-no prob." We both avoided the other's gaze.

_Well, that was awkward._

"Do you still want me to call the police?"

_Huh? _I looked towards the where the voice came from to notice three other people standing in the entrance to the alley.

One, was the dark haired boy from before, Sasuke I think his name was. He was holding a cell phone but from the look on his face I could tell he was probably thinking something like, _Why am I even here? So annoying._

The second was Sakura, pink hair floating in a cloud around her head and looking amusedly at me and Kiba.

The third was Naruto. Who was talking. In fact, he probably had been all along, I just hadn't realized it.

Actually, I think we had all tuned him out. I'm pretty sure that happens to him a lot.

"-good thing for them those guys ran!" he was saying. "They must have been scared of me. I could see it in their eyes."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I think it was probably the fact that Sasuke was calling the police, Naruto."

"No, it was definitely me! And oh! By the way! Aren't you glad I saved you, Hinata?" Naruto grinned at me charmingly, his blue eyes sparkling in the street light.

But for some reason I didn't feel like I normally did when I looked at them.

"Did you look for me, Naruto?" I could hear my own voice ask coolly.

Naruto and the others looked startled, probably because I didn't stutter and didn't call him Naruto-kun.

I ignored them and waited for the blonde's answer.

"Well, no. I mean- Kiba came and was all, like, where's Hinata? And I was like dude, I don't know! She was just here! And then we looked for you and I-"

"I see," I interrupted him. "So you didn't miss me at all."

Naruto's smile started to fade. "Well, no I- I mean-"

"And if Kiba hadn't come you wouldn't have looked for me?"

"Um, that's just because-"

"And when you got here, you didn't actually do anything to make them leave?"

"Hey! I did something-!"

My eyes narrowing, I could almost feel the chill exuding from my body as I stepped closer to Naruto.

Looking straight into his eyes, for the first time in my life without flinching or blushing, I said softly, "So you never helped at all, did you Naruto-_kun_?"

The blonde was silent and couldn't meet my eyes.

Feeling tired, I turned away. "Whatever," I sighed. "It's not like you ever noticed me except as a way to help you get to Sakura anyways."

Looking at Kiba, who was staring at me with wide eyes, I softly asked, "Can you take me home please?"

The brown haired boy just nodded and said, "Come on. My car's this way."

The two of us left the dank alley behind without looking back. I felt sadder, older, wiser, and like I finally wasn't just taking shit any more. I was standing up for myself.

Huh, who knew that getting attacked by scum like that was all it took? I should write a book.

Musing on titles for my future book, I got into Kiba's car and didn't look back.

xxxAliasxxxAliasxxxAliasxxxAliasxxxxAliasxxx

The car ride was silent until I finally decided to ask what was really bothering me. I had thought about it as soon as I had time to think about it.

"Um, Kiba-kun?"

His brown eyes flicked towards mine, then looked back ahead at the road. "Yeah?"

"How did you find me?"

Not looking at me, he replied, "It was just a coincidence. I was driving by and saw Naruto's car. And I know you got in trouble last time for being out after ten o'clock, so I was going in to remind you."

I gasped and frantically looked at the clock. It was 9:53. _Oh no oh no oh no._

If I wasn't home before my father then I was toast. Barbecued, burning toast.

Taking a deep gulp and wishing for the first time since I was meeting my manga publisher for the first time that I had some kind of alcohol to boost my nerves, I turned to Kiba.

"Um, can you…" I broke off. _I can't do it. I just can't! _

"**Suck it up, Hinata!" **Gaping, I turned towards my left shoulder to see that my devil was back, wearing sunglasses and a hat.

Giving her a strange look, I silently asked her, _What are you wearing? And where have you been all this time?_

"**On vacation, nitwit. To the Bahamas, actually. Notice the hat? And the sun glasses?"** She rolled her eyes.

_Well EXCUSE me for not knowing you were on vacation. _I rolled my eyes back. No mini-me, even if it was a devil, was going to out do ME in sarcasm!

"**Are you going to ask him or not?" **Now my angel was here, but her only change was she was wearing high heels.

_What, angels don't get vacation? _I asked her.

"**No, we get vacation. I went to New York! And went on a huge shopping spree! Like my heels?" **She rotated in a circle, sticking out her foot.

_Oh. My. God. I can't even stand my _good _side._

Looking at the clock again, I noticed it was 9:55. I gritted my teeth. There was no help for it.

As my angel and demon conscience poofed away, I turned towards Kiba once again, took a deep breath, and asked, "Kiba-kun? Can you please drive fast and get me home before ten?"

He looked at me doubtfully. "Are you sure? We aren't that close."

I flinched and closed my eyes. "I'm sure."

Three minutes later, we had peeled into my drive way, a puff of smoke behind us like the road runner in that famous cartoon.

I was mentally scarred, but I was alive. And, most importantly, my dad wasn't here yet. He is always punctual, which means we have two minutes before he gets here.

Getting out of the car, I noticed I wasn't even shaking as bad as usual. Maybe I'm getting used to Kiba's driving.

Turning towards Kiba, who had also gotten out, I really looked at him for the first time since he had rescued me from those men.

He was looking carefully back and looked almost worried.

"What?" I asked.

Startled, the brown haired boy shook his head. "Nothing, it's just… you haven't stuttered at all since you chewed out Naruto."

Confused, I tilted my head to look at him. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No! It's just- you seem, I don't know, different."

"Oh." I looked towards the ground. "Um, I don't think I changed all that much, it's just…"

I glanced up at Kiba, then rushed out "Everyone always thinks they can use me and I won't complain! I don't mean anything to anyone! Naruto, those guys, my fath-"

I cut myself off, slamming my mouth shut. _Why am I telling him this?_

After a pause, Kiba's voice came gently, "Hinata?"

I couldn't raise my eyes. _Why did I tell him such a useless thing?_

"Hinata." Now Kiba's voice was firmer. I felt a warm touch on my chin and my eyes widened as my face was gently brought up.

As my silver eyes met Kiba's brown, I felt a flush rise on my cheeks and my breath caught in my throat.

Kiba wasn't blushing at all, but was looking at me firmly and confidently. His eyes shone a lighter, almost amber color as he said,

"You know you can talk to me whenever you need to right? And I don't think you're useless and want to use you."

I stayed silent, looking at him. _For some reason… I believe him. I don't think Kiba-kun would ever use me._

_I trust him._

As I opened my mouth to say something, I don't know what, I was interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up next to Kiba's Saturn.

Kiba and I jumped apart like lightning, our faces bright red.

My father got out of the car, his long black hair tied back and in his customary dark suit, the brief case that he never went without held tightly in his right hand.

"Hinata," he said coolly, looking at me and Kiba appraisingly. "What are you doing outside so late?"

"Uh-um," _no Hinata, no stuttering! _"Kiba was here working on a project," I said firmly. "I was seeing him out."

"Really," Hiashi said slowly.

Kiba, catching on, nodded. "Yes sir," he said. "I was just going."

I could tell that my father was turning things over in his mind. "This project is a group project?"

"Well, partners, but yes," Kiba answered.

"And my daughter will get a less than satisfactory grade if she does not work with you?"

Heart leaping with unlooked-for hope, I nodded. "Yes, father, we need to work together if I am to get an A."

"An A+."

"Right," I agreed with my father, hoping against hope that his pride and wanting the Hyuuga name to not be tarnished won out against his love of making me miserable.

"Then you and… " the dark haired man hesitated, obviously searching for the name.

"Kiba Inuzaka," Kiba supplied.

"Right, yes. Then you two will work here every day until the project is done. We will be happy to have you for supper tomorrow night, Katsu-san."

Hiashi went on into the house, already having forgotten about me and Kiba and back to concentrating on his work.

"Um, sorry about that," I told Kiba. "He's not the best with names."

_Because he doesn't listen to anyone else or care what they say, _I added in my head.

Yes, I'm _slightly _bitter. Whatever.

"No, that's okay," Kiba said. "He did seem intense though. An A+? Wow, I don't think I've ever gotten that in my life."

Shrugging, I answered, "Yeah. He's the head Hyuuga Corp., so me, Hanabi, and Neji apparently have to be perfect."

Then I stopped, realizing I had said more than I had meant to again.

_What's with this guy? One look in his eyes and I tell him everything about me. _

Kiba whistled, not noticing anything wrong. "Okay then, we better work hard on this project then, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess," I answered, less than enthusiastically. I just wasn't in the mood for working on one of Kakashi's stupid projects.

_But then again, Kiba will be there._

For some reason cheered up, I managed to smile back at Kiba. "Yeah. We'll ace this project!"

"That's the spirit!" Kiba cheered.

"Well, bye," Kiba grinned as he turned to go. "See you in school!"

"Wait!" I burst out.

Startled, the brown eyed boy turned back to me. "What?" he asked.

"Um, thank you!" I burst out. "I mean, for saving me and- and for listening to me."

_Gah, I'm turning bright red! I hate my pale complexion! _

Kiba laughed, a warm chuckle that drew my eyes to him like magnets.

"No problem," he said, grinning at me. "My pleasure."

His eyes were amber again, and I stood transfixed, probably looking like an idiot.

"Um…" Yeah, I sounded like one too.

"See you tomorrow," Kiba said and got into his car. He pulled away and disappeared into the night, tail lights flashing into the distance.

I stood staring after him, not even managing to gather enough brain juice to wave.

All I could think about was that my stomach was tingling like a bunch of butterflies were wrestling in my stomach, I couldn't think, and I was blushing all over.

The only person I had ever felt like this with before was Naruto.

But I couldn't be… right?

I had just met Kiba, and I was in love with Naruto up to like an hour ago.

I couldn't be in love.

Right?

**I apologize for the shortness of the chapter and to whomever asked me to write more about Hinata's manga this chapter. I will next time, I promise!**

**Review please? See you next time!**


	6. Meet the Parents

**Okay, this chapter got really off track. Totally not where I meant it to go. Hopefully it ended up in the right place at the end, though….**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy!**

Ch.6 Meet the Parents (Always a Scary Thing)

_I'm so nervous!_

I sat chewing my pencil in the library, my usual lunchroom, trying to write the name of the next chapter in my manga, but I couldn't concentrate.

_Kiba-kun is coming over today!_

"Gah!" I slammed my head down on the table and told myself to concentrate.

Seriously, though, the butterflies were attacking each other with something sharp inside of my stomach. Probably katanas. So many things could go wrong!

In fact, just thinking about Kiba meeting my family made me want to climb into a deep, dark, hole and never come out.

"Hinata?" a voice interrupted my fretting.

"Ah!" I jumped, dropped my pencil, and then promptly fell out of my chair.

My face bright red with embarrassment, I stared up at the very person I was just thinking about. His brown eyes were wide with surprise as he stared down at me.

"Whoa, Hinata, are you okay?" Kiba gave me a hand up as I desperately tried to figure out something to say.

_As soon as I get home I'm digging my hole, dammit!_

"Yes, th-thanks."

"Okay…" Shaking off our strange meeting, he continued, "What were you doing in here anyways? It's really nice outside!"

Hmmm, what should I tell him… a.) I don't feel like eating alone in front of _everybody, _b.) if I went outside someone would take my lunch, someone else would trip me, and everyone else would laugh at me, or c.) I felt like working on my manga.

Tough choice.

"I have to finish up the name tonight so…" I trailed off.

"Huh?" he blinked at me. "What's a name?"

I told him it was a manga draft and he shrugged. "Okay. But are you sure you don't want to eat outside with me and Naruto and the rest of them?"

"Huh?" Now it was my turn to be confused.

_Did he just ask me to eat with him?_

"Come on, Hinata, it will be fun!" he cajoled me while putting on a begging, puppy-dog eyes, look.

"U-um, I don't know, I was pretty mean to Naruto last night…" I remembered me tearing him apart and calling him useless and then winced. I had probably made another enemy.

"Don't worry about it!" Kiba answered cheerfully. "He doesn't hold grudges. And Sakura thought you were awesome! Even Sasuke was impressed, I could tell!"

"Um, okay, but-"

"Great, let's go!"

"Waah!" Before I knew it Kiba was scooping up my stuff with one arm and pulling me outside with the other.

Coming out of the library the sunlight momentarily blinded me. It was probably an apt metaphor for my life, coming out of the dark and not being used to the light, but whatever.

As Kiba-kun and I approached the big oak tree where all his friends hung out and ate their lunches, a blonde blur leapt up from the ground and shot towards me.

"Ahh!" Before I knew it, Ino, Sakura's friend, was glomping me.

"E-e-eh?" Shoot, now I was stuttering again but I couldn't help it. _What is going on?_

"You are just so cute!" the blonde squealed. "And Sakura told me all about what happened last night and I loved what you said to Naruto! He totally deserved it!"

"U-um, thanks…?" I said blankly as she finally let go.

Standing in a daze I stared at all the people around the tree, half of which stared back and the other half waved madly.

I swung around to go but ran into Kiba.

"What? Where are you going, Hinata?" he asked surprised.

"Your friends are crazy," I hissed up at him. "I'm not getting near them."

He chuckled and replied, "They're not all bad. Come on."

Gently turning me back to face the tree, he kept hold of my shoulders as he introduced everyone.

"You know Ino and Sakura and Naruto, that guy sleeping is Shikamaru, that's Chouji, Shino, and I think you know Sasuke."

I wasn't paying much attention, though, because Kiba's breath was warm on the back of my neck and I just _knew _I was blushing.

I hoped they would think it was because I was shy as I looked at them all.

They looked back.

_Awk-ward!!!_

"Um, hi."

"Hi!" "Hey." "Yo." "Hn." They chorused back.

Sakura interrupted another awkward silence by saying, "Hinata, come sit by me!" The pink haired girl patted the grass next to her.

"Okay," I said softly, took my stuff from Kiba, and shuffled over to sit under the tree next to her.

Kiba settled in beside me and conversation slowly resumed.

I didn't talk much, but listened as I learned that Ino didn't like Sai anymore, Sakura was getting an A+ in all her classes but English (apparently Kakashi-sensei doesn't like her), and Chouji never stops eating.

It was interesting and no one was outright mean. _Huh, maybe the people in this school aren't all bad._

Lunch time flitted away before I knew it and soon it was time for everyone to reluctantly shuffle back in to class.

"See you tonight, Hinata!" Kiba yelled back over his shoulder as he raced off chasing Naruto, who had stolen his text book (and was probably writing obscene things in it right now.)

"Um-um yeah. Bye!" I called back.

_Shoot, I had forgotten about that. _I sighed and began to sink back into my former despondency only to be interrupted by the blonde and pink haired girls I had been sitting by.

"Come on Hinata! We're in your next class, remember!"

_Oh right. Great. _I thought sarcastically, but not as sarcastically as I would normally have done.

After all, they're not _that _bad.

xxxAliasxxxAliasxxxAliasxxxAliasxxxAliasxxx

_I'm almost getting used to Kiba's driving, _I thought as I stared out the window of Kiba's car after school. _It's not even been that bad as long as he's not upset._

We arrived at my house a lot sooner than I would have if I had been riding the bus, and I got out of the car.

Weirdly, though, Kiba didn't follow me. "Huh? Aren't we going to work on the project?" I asked.

"Um, yeah." Oddly enough, Kiba actually seemed embarrassed. He was- blushing?

"What's up?" I asked and tilted my head to the side, confused.

"Well, it's just-" Kiba paused and scratched the back of his head, looking away. "I'm going home to change."

I blinked. "What?"

"Yeah, put on something nicer. You know, since I'm having supper with your dad and all? I want to make a good impression."

"Okay," I answered, still stunned.

I shut my car door and Kiba drove away, saying, "I'll be right back!"

I was perplexed, puzzled, and bewildered. _Why would Kiba-kun want to make a good impression on my dad? Unless-_

_Yeah, that must be it, _I decided, relieved. _He's scared of my dad. I don't blame him!_

Cheerfully, I headed inside to get the stuff for our project ready in my room.

xxxAliasxxxAliasxxxAliasxxxAliasxxxAliasxxx

Fifteen minutes later, I heard the doorbell ring and I rushed down to get it.

I was almost on the stairs when I heard the door open and I came into view just to see that Neji had opened the door to my brown haired project partner.

"What do you want, Inuzaka?" my cousins voice asked, as cold as I had ever heard it. It was even colder than when he turned down one of his many fangirls! I didn't think that was possible!

Kiba stiffened and met Neji's eyes squarely; he was only a few inches shorter than my cousin.

"I'm here to work on a project," he replied, almost growling. "What's it to you, Hyuuga?"

"Stay away from my cousin." I could see icicles growing in the doorway between the two boys.

"What, you think I'm going to beat her up, too?" There was something dark and angry in Kiba's brown eyes.

I somehow knew, though, that Kiba was more angry at himself than Neji. It was the probably the memory of him in his car, burying his head in his hands and saying, "I never want to be like that again."

I believe him.

And because of that, I should probably interrupt this scene before Kiba _does _lose it and kill my cousin.

In fact, it looked almost at that point right now. Kiba was leaning into the doorway, glaring at Neji, and Neji hadn't budged an inch and was glaring back.

I sweat dropped. _Boys._

"Kiba-kun!" I said "surprised." "You're here! Thanks for letting him in, Neji-nii!"

Channeling my inner Ino and chattering inanely I somehow managed to get Kiba up to my room, leaving Neji standing stupefied in the front hall. I don't think he's ever heard me talk that much before in my life.

Safely in my room, I shut my door and sagged against it, breathing a sigh of relief.

Looking up, I saw Kiba staring at me. "What?" I asked him, confused by his confusion. (**A/N: That's really fun to say! Heehee)**

"Nothing, it's just- do you talk that much at home? You're so quiet at school…"

"No, I'm quiet at home too," I told him. "I just didn't want you two to kill each other."

The brown haired boy winced and blushed a little. "Sorry," he muttered sheepishly.

I remembered the scene and before I knew it I had snorted and then began to laugh out right.

"S-sorry," I gasped, wiping tears of laughter from my eyes. "It's just, no one had ever stood up to Neji-nii before!"

A grin slowly grew on Kiba's face. "Yeah, he's pretty much the golden guy at school…"

"It was hilarious!"

We were both laughing, even though it wasn't even that funny, and soon enough we ended up on the floor.

Hilarity finally fading away I turned my head to see Kiba to notice his face just a few inches from my own.

His brown hair was mussed, and his face serious for once. Time seemed to stand still as we looked into each other's eyes….

Nah, I'm just kidding. But man, he looked _hot!_

A flush rose on my own face as I realized what I was thinking. Jerking away, I stood up to the ghostly snickers of my little angel and demon buddies.

"S-so, we should start our project!" _Well. That came out awkwardly._

"Yeah," Kiba got up too and had the grace to act like I was behaving perfectly normally.

I motioned him over to my laptop, which was sitting on my desk next to my bed. He started over, only to stop motionless, staring at my walls.

When I looked inquiringly at him, Kiba managed to breathlessly say, "I didn't notice before… you really like manga, don't you?"

Raising my eyebrows at him, I asked, "What was your first clue?"

Slightly laughing at himself, the good humored boy admitted, "The posters."

_Well, I do have a lot of posters…_

Dozens of posters lined my relatively simple room's walls in layers. Tsubasa Chronicles, Fruits Basket, Bleach….

Whoa, _I _didn't even realize I had this many.

Impressed with myself, I almost didn't notice when my companion's voice asked, "Hey, Hinata?"

I turned to look at Kiba, who was looking thoughtfully at me. "Yeah?"

"What's your manga about anyways?"

Instantly I was enthusiastic. "Twin Hearts in Love is a romance about a girl named Miyuki and two guys, Narumi and Kakeru. She's in love with Narumi but slowly starts to fall in love with Kakeru. It's really a story about her becoming more confident and comfortable with herself, though."

I grinned at Kiba while he laughed at me. "Wow, sounds like you really like it!"

"Yep!"

A chill wind blew through my room as my bedroom door slowly slid open with a creak. A ghost straight out of a horror film stood there, her dead eyes glaring at us.

It took me a moment to realize it was my little sister, Hanabi. My eyes widened with surprise. _What's wrong with her?_

"Don't encourage her," she told Kiba in a dark voice. "Or I'll stab you with a spork and feed you to a Pikachu, who'll eat you and poop you out and then I'll use your remains for Neji's shampoo."

She shut the door and left.

….

….

….

_Hanabi! _I inwardly wailed. I couldn't look at Kiba. _Where is my hole? I'm going to dig my hole!_

At a choked sound I slowly turned my head and looked at Kiba out of the corner of my eyes.

His face was bright red and it looked like he was choking.

"Eh? Kiba-kun? Are you alright?"

"S-sorry!" Kiba finally gave in and as he burst into laughter I realized why he had been turning so red.

As I looked at him he tried to stop laughing but couldn't. "I'm r-really sorry!" he apologized again. "It's just- that threat was so random! And wacky"

He doesn't know Hanabi, so he had an excuse, but I better warn him.

I looked at Kiba seriously and broke the sad truth to him.

"She was serious. She'll do it, too."

"Ahaha- ha?" The brown haired boy's laughs sputtered to a stop and he looked at me. "Seriously?"

My eyes met his steadily. "Would I joke about something like this?"

Silence.

There's nothing much to say to that, besides stay away from Pikachus and sporks in the near future, so we opted to move on and work on our project. We actually got a good two hours in of typing Kiba's information into graphs and getting started on typing our final paper.

It was peaceful, and nice, until the bell downstairs rang to tell us it was time for dinner.

"Time for dinner," I told Kiba and pushed away from my computer. He looked at me.

"You have a bell?"

"Um… yeah. Our cook doesn't like to yell all the way upstairs."

"You have a cook?"

"Sure! She's our maid's mother!"

….

_Okay, you can stop staring anytime now… Is it _that_ weird?_

At a bang on the door Kiba and I jumped and swung around. It swung open to reveal a glaring Neji-niisan. "Come on," he said shortly.

Kiba glared back but since I warned him with my eyes he didn't say anything.

My stern older cousin, my kind of roughguy friend, and I went down to dinner with my father.

This is going to be interesting.

xxxAliasxxxAliasxxxAliasxxxAliasxxxAliasxxx

_Clink. Clink._

The only sound was the clink of china and the occasional chew as the five of us sat around a long mahogany table that could probably sit twelve.

And we weren't all clustered at one end, oh no. We were spread out with at least two empty seats at each side. My father was down at the end, Hanabi and Neji closer to him and Kiba and I across from each other down at the end.

If it wasn't for the servants, we might actually have to _talk _to each other while asking for things to be passed. _Gasp._

Knowing my family, though, they would probably just do without whatever they needed rather than ask.

I winced as Hanabi jabbed her fork into her steak and glared down the table at Kiba. She had asked for a spork but our cook wouldn't let her have one.

Neji wasn't even eating, just staring at Kiba, the veins around his white eyes popped out and radiating killing intent.

My father mechanically chewed as he stared off into space, probably thinking about some business deal.

_I know I've never brought a guy home before, but jeez. It's not like I'm going to marry him or anything._

After a long, uncomfortable dinner where none of us ate very much it was time for Kiba to go. If he stayed any longer either Hanabi or Neji would kill him. Or my father would do something really rude; I can already tell that he forgot Kiba was here.

Kiba stood uncomfortably in the hall while Neji stood just behind me with his arms crossed and my little sister's creepy laugh floated down the stairway. My father was in his office working. Of course.

"Um… I guess I'll see you in school, Hinata." Kiba rubbed the back of his neck and steadfastly ignored Neji.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow," I said softly. _I want to die! My family is so embarrassing! _

_But at least Father didn't do anything._

Kiba disappeared into the night with just one last parting phrase.

"Good luck with your manga!"

_Oh. Shit._

I spun around, desperately hoping that Father was still in his study and hadn't heard a thing.

But of course, he had chosen just that moment to emerge to get a drink of water.

_Karma hates me! I swear it hates me!_

I backed up towards the front door as I warned Neji with my eyes to get away. Father usually doesn't take his anger out on Neji, but you never know. And when he does, Father's a lot harder on Neji than he ever is with me. It's better safe than sorry.

Neji veins stood out and his hands tightened into fists, but he walked away.

_Good._

I turned back towards my father just as his fist met my face.

Stars filling my eyes I thudded back into the front door. I could feel the door knob digging into my back and I concentrated on that rather than feel the pain in my face.

Or my heart.

The CEO of Hyuuga Corporations grabbed my shoulders and glared down into my face.

"You're still doing that comic book trash?" he said with the same amount of emotion he shows while signing a business deal, or eating dinner, or watching my mother die.

That is none.

I hate him.

I love him.

Two little four letter words, that mean the opposite of each other but in my body feel exactly the same.

I could of lied and said that Kiba was mistaken, I could of stood up for manga and myself, I could of called him a self-absorbed bastard, but because of those two little words I said nothing.

Closing my eyes, I resigned myself to my fate as his fist raced inexorably towards my face again.

And then I felt a great space behind me and fell over flat onto my back.

Eyes wide, I stared up at the brown haired boy who had eaten across from me a half hour before.

"S-sorry, I forgot my coat…" Kiba trailed off and stared back at me on the ground, my dad frozen with an upraised fist, and then back to me, his keen brown eyes taking in what must be a gigantic bruise on my face.

I could see the moment that his mind processed what had happened. Kiba's eyes narrowed and then he reached down, grabbed my arm, and then pulled me to my feet.

Still stunned, I staggered into him and Kiba brought his other arm around my back. His grip was so gentle that I was shocked when I heard a savage growl over my head.

The tall boy's words seemed to vibrate in his chest and I flinched as he lowly snarled, _"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"_

I couldn't look at my father and closed my eyes against Kiba's chest as the man who had hit me answered, "How dare you talk to me like that? She is my daughter and if she is useless then I have every right to hit her."

"Yeah, right. You don't own her, she's her own person-"

"Let go of her and leave now before I call the police."

"Go ahead! I'll explain just how she got a bruise-"

"Yes, that you hit her."

I felt Kiba gasp in an outraged breath but I didn't move. I wasn't surprised. Father meant business when he was protecting his reputation. Couldn't lose any business deals, now could we?

"But you hit her!" Kiba burst out. I couldn't help a small, bitter smile cross my face.

_Kiba-kun is so honest. But he might as well give up…_

My smile slid off my face as I heard my father implacably reply, "Do you think anyone would believe you? A ruffian with a past record over her own father, a prominent business man in the community? Who, by the way, made a large donation to the police force last year?"

Kiba sucked in a breath and didn't say anything.

"Let go of my daughter."

The brown haired boy's arms tensed and he didn't move for a moment. I can only guess he was staring my father down. But in the end, he slowly let go and stepped back.

I didn't move and even though I didn't want him to let go- _please, please don't let go don't leave me don't let go- _I released him and stepped back.

Hiding behind my bangs I couldn't meet Kiba's eyes. _This is so awful. No one else knows about my father hitting me- this is so humiliating-_

Tears burning my eyes I swung around to face my father.

Now I finally looked him in the eyes. I could still see no emotion in those silver orbs but I'm not looking away.

Not this time, dammit.

To treat me like dirt is one thing but not Kiba-kun. Kiba-kun, who is so sweet and friendly and introduces me to his friends and actually triesto_ change_, unlike me who just stays the same quiet, weak girl.

I'm not letting my father rip everything away from him by getting him in trouble with the police. That's one thing I can do. My muddy life won't touch him.

Head held high, I stepped back into my house, sliding past my father without touching him. Pausing but not turning, I softly said, "Thank you, Kiba-kun. Goodnight. See you at school."

With that, I shut the door behind me and didn't look back.

**Well, this chapter wasn't funny at all. Except for Hanabi. She scares me! . Anyways, I hope you like it. Next chapter will be more cheerful!**

**Review please?**


	7. Kiba Gets Owned

**This is the shortest chapter ever. I'm really sorry. Nothing else I could write really fits with the mood of the chapter, though. I hope you like it. (I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah)**

Ch.7 Kiba Gets Owned

The day after the horrid incident with Kiba and my father I had managed to avoid them both. Kiba hadn't looked for me, either, and hadn't come get me from the library during lunch. We even managed to ignore each other in class.

For some reason, though, I was hurt.

But why should I be, right? I mean, after that awkward thing with my dad why would he want to see me? And besides, he's probably scared that my dad would turn him into the police and doesn't want to go near me. I can't blame him, really.

That's what I told myself, at least.

It wasn't working.

It was eighth period, last hour of the day, and I had study hall. Usually, I worked on homework or my manga in the library but for some reason today I couldn't concentrate.

Oh who am I kidding. I know exactly why I can't concentrate.

Frustrated, I decided to go up on the roof. I needed peace and quiet, and somewhere to pace without looking crazy.

Pushing open the door to the roof, I took a few steps into the wide open area but then jerked to a stop.

Frozen in shock, I stood staring at the broad back of a boy with messy brown hair…

I turned to go. Yes, I'm running away, but can you really blame me? What would _you _do?

"You don't have to go, Hinata."

I froze once again, one hand on the door handle and halfway through the door.

_I could pretend I don't hear him…_

"I know you heard me, Hinata."

_Shoot._

Slowly, I turned around. Kiba was standing by the chain link fence surrounding the edge of the roof. I couldn't read the look in his eyes.

He turned back around and surveyed the school grounds. Slowly, I approached him, keeping my distance of course, and looked out over the grounds too.

It was just your average school: grass, trees, a few students enjoying the warm air, a few buildings. I couldn't tell what Kiba was looking at.

"Why do you let him do that to you?"

Startled, I turned my head towards Kiba. He was still looking at the grounds but by the tension in his shoulders I could tell he was paying attention.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I stalled.

"You know what I mean," Kiba flatly answered.

Stung that he still wouldn't look at me, I glared at the side of his face. _Fine, if he really wants the truth, I'll give it to him._

"What do you want me to do, Kiba-kun?" I asked tiredly. "Fight him? He's twice my size. Report him? Who would believe me?"

"Leave!" The brown haired boy swung to face me, his fists clenched, his jaw tight, and his eyes glaring. "Why don't you just leave? Live with a friend or another family member or _something!"_

I could answer that I didn't have any friends or other family members, both of which were true, but I didn't.

If I wanted to, I could definitely find somewhere to stay, like with my editor or something, but I wouldn't go. I stayed for a reason, which is what Kiba was asking.

I took a deep breath, let it out, then carefully said, "Whenever my father gets mad, he hits me."

Kiba flinched and said, "Yeah, I figured that out-"

"Please don't interrupt. As I was saying, he hits _me. _I have a little sister you know. If I wasn't here, do you think he would just bottle up his anger? Get a stress ball or something? No, he would hit her."

Kiba's mouth was agape, but I didn't stop. I was on a roll.

"Or maybe Neji-niisan. He used to hit _him_. Once Neji-niisan got beat up so bad he needed the hospital but Father wouldn't take him there because they might start asking questions. Neji-nii had to stay home in bed for weeks."

A tear rolled down my face and dripped off my chin and, startled at myself, I stopped talking. _I thought I was over this._

Kiba was looking at me, stricken. I glanced away and said softly, "Anyway, it's just best if he hits me."

Wind whistled against the almost empty roof and filled the silence. I didn't interrupt it. Besides, what is there to say?

"I'm sorry," came a broken voice from behind me.

The wind blew strands of my dark hair in my eyes as I turned to stare at Kiba. _What is he talking about? _The boy didn't look at me. His brown hair was covering his eyes and he stared at the ground, fists clenched at his sides. "What do you mean?" I asked.

He still wouldn't look at me. But at last he answered.

"I… I couldn't do anything when your dad… I couldn't protect you."

My silver eyes widened. _That's why he's upset? But that's so stupid! What could he do?_

Now I knew what was bothering him. He wasn't mad at me, but at himself. But that didn't make it any easier for either of us.

If it just stays like this, Kiba blaming himself and me feeling sorry for myself, we won't be able to look each other in the eyes ever again. We definitely could not be friends anymore. Besides, this is my problem and I don't want him to beat himself up about it.

There's only one thing to do.

Taking a deep breath, I mentally apologized to Kiba, and then did what I had to do.

_Wham!_

Startled, Kiba staggered back, holding my school bag which I had just thrown at his face.

"Wha- what was that for?" he asked.

Ignoring him, I shouted, "You couldn't protect me? _Who do you think you are?!" _

The brown haired boy gaped as I savagely continued my rant. "What, you're some kind of hero? Prince Charming? You need to save the poor damsel in distress? _Yeah right!"_

Kiba flinched and actually stepped back. "B-but I-" I rode over him.

"This isn't a fairytale! This is real life! _My _life! Hiashi isn't some evil wizard, he's _my dad! _I'm not some princess in need of rescuing, I'm a normal girl whose father hits her. And if I needed help, it wouldn't be from some prince or you! I'll save myself, thank you very much!"

Kiba's chocolate brown eyes were wide as he stared at me like he had never seen me before in his life.

Maybe he hadn't. The real me, that is.

I stood there, feet planted wide and hands on my hips, proudly meeting his eyes.

_I don't need ANYONE'S help, dammit._

And I think he could tell that. His eyes softened and he gently set my bag on the ground.

"Okay," he said simply. Kiba's normal good humor invaded his eyes as he slowly started to smile. "I believe you. Just get on your high horse with them and throw your bag and no one could stand in your way."

My pride broke like a twig as I blushed. _Maybe I overdid it a little. _"S-sorry," I muttered, getting back in my normal standing position, legs politely straight under me and twisting my fingers nervously.

He chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I deserved it anyways."

Crossing the roof towards me, Kiba moved a strand of hair away from my face and gently touched my cheek where I had the bruise.

Softly, he said, "I was just worried about you. If I can't protect you, is there anything I can do to help?"

His eyes seemed a warm amber as they met my own.

I stopped blinking. And breathing. Dark spots filled my vision as I lost feeling in all parts of my body except where he was touching my face.

_I'm going to faint… OW!_

Jolted back to reality, I saw my little devil friend holding a pitch fork with a spot of my blood on it. _Ow… _I thought to her.

"**Oh, suck it up," **she said back. **"Don't faint and answer the cutie already." ** She was smoking and had gotten a new row of sequins down the front of her tight, red leotard.

Not going there, I decided to do what she said and answer the cut- I mean Kiba.

He was still looking at me with heart-melting warmth in his brown eyes. I felt _myself_ melting, but I did my best to answer him.

Unfortunately, I couldn't remember what he asked. Searching my mind desperately, I was saved by a cool voice saying, **"He asked what he could do to help you."**

My chibi-angel! _Thank you! _I sent to her.

"U-um, if you really want to help you could… I mean…" I could feel myself turning red.

"Yes?" Kiba's eyes widened attentively, almost eagerly, and he grabbed my hand with his left one, his other hand still holding my face.

_I never realized how big his hands were before…_ I thought distractedly before I shook myself, took a deep breath, and burst out,

"You could- I mean, could you- be my friend?" I don't know why this is making me so embarrassed. Maybe it's because I hadn't had a friend in such a long time…

Kiba eyes flashed with something that looked almost disappointed before he looked down for a second. When he looked back up, though, his eyes looked normal, so I probably imagined it.

_I mean, why would he be disappointed?_

Before I had realized what had happened Kiba dropped his right hand and grabbed my other hand.

Bring both of my hands together, he gently bent and kissed them.

_WH-WH-WHAT?! _My mind burst into flames and died, sputtering to the ground while holding a little white flag of surrender above it's head.

"_Sorry, kid, you're on your own," _it's last words were to me.

"I'll be your friend, Hinata," Kiba said seriously, still holding my hands in his.

"But if you ever want me to be something more, I'm here."

The brown haired boy dropped my hands and walked away. As he reached the door from the roof he gave a two fingered wave without turning around and said, "See you later, Hinata!"

I didn't answer.

Because, you know, my brain had died.

Slowly sinking towards the floor I stared blankly in front of me in my catatonic state.

"**Whoa," **chibi-Hinata-devil said. **"That was so… sexy."**

My brain was still out for the count, but my body totally agreed. One hundred percent.

We looked to the angel for her input, but she was floating unconscious in mid air, obviously having fainted.

The mini devil and I took that as agreement.

_Wow…_

I wiped up my drool and followed Kiba inside.

**So, yeah. Sorry for the shortness. I hope you liked it! Review please?**


	8. Hinata Participates! Gasp!

**Hi everyone!! For some reason I'm feeling really happy right now. Probably because fruits basket 23 comes out tomorrow! (The last one, I'm gonna cry… :P)**

**Anyways, I thought I'd update. Sorry for the super long flashback.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy!**

Ch.8 Hinata Participates?! Gasp!

"…and that's how we determined how Western dog food was different from Japanese dog food. Thank you."

To resounding applause and cheers Kiba and I finished our English project and sat down… no, not really. It was dead silent. Everyone was asleep.

I know it doesn't really matter as long as we got a good grade and won't have to buy Kakashi's perverted Icha Icha Paradise books, but still. They could have at least _pretended _to listen.

_Sigh. Whatever. _ It's been two weeks since that confusing conversation with Kiba on the roof and I still haven't figured out what his "if you want me to be something more, I'm here" meant.

It couldn't mean that he wanted to be my… nah, that would never happen. I mean, even though a lot of people are scared of him for beating up that junior a couple years ago, there are also a lot of people who like him. He's way more popular than me, the freak who's always drawing and has no friends.

Although, Sakura and Ino have been talking to me lately…

Yeah. I'm not sure if I should be happy about that either.

Anyways, I wasn't going to ask what Kiba meant and he hasn't said anything so we remain just good friends. And that's fine. Really.

"**Liar…" **Chibi-angel-chan said in a sing-song voice, filing her perfectly manicured nails.

Yes, my annoying "guides" are still with me. _Unfortunately._

"**Hey, I heard that!" **Devil-chan said.

I don't get these guys. Seriously. Aren't they supposed to give me advice? All they do though is sit on my shoulders arguing about fashion and nagging me to make a move on Kiba.

_Yeah well, tough for them. I want to keep my one friend, thank you very much._

The bell signaling the end of English class rang and I stood up, putting my books into my bag. I waited for Kiba to catch up and we exited the class room together.

"Man, I am so glad that project is over with!" Kiba sighed. "My sister won't leave me alone about getting an A. She's always muttering something about perverted, evil, scarring-for-life books. They can't be that bad though, right?"

"Ah- I don't know," I answered. "But I figure if Kakashi-sensei reads them that must be a bad sign."

"Ahaha, true."

We split up to go to our separate classes, saying we'd see each other at lunch.

An innocent grin spread across my face because- it was so nice out today, yeah that's it. It disappeared though as my mini-Hinata-devil started sniggering.

"_What?" _I hissed at her.

"**Oh, nothing," **she said innocently, whistling a tune at the ceiling.

When chibi-Angel started humming along I realized that they were performing a slightly out of key rendition of "I won't say I'm in love" from that Disney movie.

_Idiots. _

I huffed off in disgust while they laughed merrily.

_Aren't those two not supposed to get along?_

AliasxxxAliasxxxAliasxxxAliasxxxAliasxxxAliasxxxAliasxxxAliasxxxAliasxxx

_Tick. Tick._

One more hour and it's time for lunch. _Thank kami._

I really, really, really hate science. I used to like this class but this year? I don't know how our sensei was ever hired, much less not arrested.

I winced as Jiraiya started giggling to himself, scribbling on a pad of paper. He's even more perverted than Kakashi-sensei, I swear. All the girls always put on hoodies zipped all the way up when they enter the room and every day is a freaking health lesson.

Ha, I wouldn't even be surprised if he _writes _Icha Icha Paradise.

But no, that would be too weird.

I winced as the white haired man stood up to put in a movie.

_Great. Another perverted almost-porn "Health" film. He and all the guys get to watch with drool hanging out of their mouth and all the girls get to stare out a window or something._

_Well, time to check out._

I officially started spacing out. Normally in times like this I start planning my manga, but for some reason I can't concentrate right now.

For some reason, all I can think about was the stupid, idiotic, kind of sweet thing Kiba did this morning.

I could feel my ears heating up as I remembered.

_:Flashback:_

_I was spacing out (ha, again) while Iruka-sensei, my homeroom teacher went on and on about something. All of a sudden, though, I heard Kiba-kun's voice from the front of the room._

"_Huh?" I looked up to see him handing a note to Iruka. "From my sensei," he said._

"_Okay, thanks Kiba." My brown haired teacher continued on rambling as Kiba waltzed to the back of the room and sat in the empty seat next to mine._

"_Um, Kiba?" Now he stopped. "What are you doing?"_

"_Uh, sitting next to my best buddy Hinata?" The cheerful boy gave a cheesy grin._

"_Uh huh. Leave."_

"_Wait, I'm actually skipping class."_

"_How is that better? Go, Kiba."_

"_Aw, come on Sensei! Can you give a guy a chance? Cut me some slack here!"_

_Before I had realized what was happening, Kiba had put his arm around me and was giving Iruka-sensei a pleading look._

_My face turned bright red as I sat frozen in embarrassment. _

_Iruka was also a little red. "Ah, um Kiba, do you really think this is the place-?"_

_As Kiba's arm pulled me closer and his cheesy grin widened, Iruka finally gave in. "Fine. But leave after homeroom."_

"_Thanks Sensei!" Kiba triumphantly said. But his arm did not go back to it's proper place._

"_U-um, you can let go now Kiba-kun," I whispered, cringing and looking down._

"_That's okay." He didn't move._

_Finally losing my temper, I'm embarrassed to say I jabbed the impudent boy in the gut and glared down at him when he doubled over in pain._

"_I _said _you can let go now," I said fake-sweetly._

"_S-sorry, Hinata," he replied, gasping for breath._

_I flushed at the sound of laughter from my class mates. I just knew they were laughing at me._

_But when I tentatively looked up they had almost nice smiles on their faces and it looked as if they were laughing _with_ us instead of at us._

_My feelings were confirmed when one of the guys joked, "Nice try, Inuzaka. Better luck next time."_

_Grumbling good naturedly, Kiba sat back up and we all finally tuned back into poor Iruka-sensei's (who was desperately ignoring us) speech._

"…_and so we need to pick something for the Culture Festival in a few weeks. Does anyone have an idea?"_

_I sighed and started doodling on a piece of paper. I hate participating in anything like this. I stared down at the heart I had drawn on the paper, really noticed for the first time Kiba's heat next to mine, and, flushing, erased it._

"_I have an idea, sir!" came a voice from next to me._

"_Kiba? You're not even in this class!"_

"_Well, yeah but… does anyone else have an idea?"_

_Silence. _

_I kind of felt sorry for Iruka-sensei as he waved for Kiba to go on with a defeated slump to his shoulders. We are probably the least enthusiastic homeroom in the school._

"_Well," Kiba began, "A lot of the kids in this class are good drawers right? Like Shino and Hinata" he said, waving to the quiet kid at the back of the class who always wears a trench coat and then pointing at me. "So, I thought that you guys could draw pictures of people who came in."_

'_WHAT?' I thought frantically. 'Is he crazy?! What if people find about me being the author of _Twin Hearts in Love_?'_

_At first everyone was quiet. 'That's it? Just draw pictures?' I could tell everyone was thinking. But then one girl tentatively said, "Well, if they were really cute pictures... then maybe it would work."_

"_Yeah," someone else agreed. "And it's original."_

_My heart sank as I saw my class mates slowly begin to accept the idea. Even Iruka-sensei was on board, although he was just happy we had picked an idea._

_I was on to the rest of them, though. They were all thinking: 'Wow, that sounds easy. I won't have to do any work.' Lazy bums._

_Iruka took a vote, all but me raised their hands, (even Shino! Traitor!) and that was that._

_I would now be drawing people at the Culture Fest._

_Great. Thanks a lot Kiba._

_But when I turned to sarcastically say something to him I saw his grinning satisfied face and my protests died in my throat._

"_You like to draw, right?" he said quietly to me, "And now you can and everyone can see how good you are!"_

_I gave a weak smile back, unable to say anything else._

_Oh well. It won't be that bad. And no one will find out just by a few pictures, right?_

_And that's how Kiba did something completely stupid, irresponsible, idiotic, and sweet, and I was set up to participate for the first time in a school function._

_Yippee._

_:End Flashback:_

After the longest flashback of my life, I snapped out of it to see the class room emptying. A glance at the clock showed me that the class was over and that I had managed to miss the whole video.

Gratefully, I got up to go to lunch. And _not _because Kiba-kun would be there. Of course not.

I was just glad to be out of science.

Yeah, my chibi-guides don't believe it either.

What am I going to do?

**This chapter was a little more light hearted. It's been quiet at home for Hinata (her dad is ignoring her) and she has Kiba so she's a little happier. Hopefully it will stay like this in the future.**

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	9. Hinata Learns Something New

**Hey, what's up? This one is completely not funny, I admit it. I had fun writing it though! Ha ha ha! Anyways, I won't be able to write at all for at least two weeks (wisdom teeth and vacation, ugh) so consider Alias on a temporary break. Sorry!**

**I don't own Naruto, but enjoy!**

**Ch.9 Hinata Learns Something New**

_Clap clap clap clap! _

To the sound of applause the curtains went down on class 3A's play and Kiba and I got up from the seats in the auditorium to leave.

"That play wasn't actually that bad," Kiba said and I nodded in agreement.

We had been spending our school's culture fest wisely, by seeing as much of the other classes' presentations as possible and just wandering around.

Sure, we should probably have been helping our own classes out, but who really cared? Our classmates sure didn't. My class was so lazy they had wandered out after building a shoddy booth and were probably eating somewhere, and Kiba's class just did a lame survey.

Kiba and I were on "break." We were working very hard otherwise. _Right. _My chibi-angel and –devil snorted, but didn't say anything. They were just happy I was spending time with Kiba.

Kiba checked his watch, cursed, and then turned to me. "Sorry, Hinata!" he apologized. "I need to get back for my shift. Otherwise Anko will kill me."

Poor Kiba had the misfortune of having one of the toughest teachers in the school as his homeroom teacher. She didn't really care what the class did but she didn't put up with slacking off if it meant that she would have to take surveys herself.

Honestly, I didn't blame her.

"Ok," I answered. "I actually better get back also, I shouldn't leave poor Shino-san to draw all by himself for too long."

He nodded, and we split up to go to our separate duties.

xxxAliasxxx

With a flourish, I signed another portrait and handed it off to the waiting girl. Her friend had already gotten one and they thanked me and left happily.

_This drawing pictures of people stuff isn't so bad, _I thought to myself. _Shino-san does his action, shonen-type stuff and I do my shojo, and we don't even have to talk._

Actually, though, I don't think I'd mind talking to Shino-san. He seems really nice and, maybe because we're both quiet, or perhaps that we're both artists, I feel really comfortable with him.

Happily sharpening my pencil, I reflected on how much I like drawing, and life. _And I'm on top of my game today too, _I thought with satisfaction, recalling my caricatures of the day.

My thoughts were interrupted, though, by laughing voices just outside of the classroom. It was the girls I had just drawn pictures of. I don't know if they thought that since I can't see them I can't hear them, or if they just didn't care, but who was I to deny a chance to eavesdrop?

"This picture is really good!" one said enthusiastically. I nodded to myself. _Thank you._

Her died-haired friend answered, "Yeah, it really is! You know who this style reminds me of?"

"Who?"

"Sasaki Haruhi! You know, the author of _Twin Hearts in Love_?"

"Eep!" At the sound of my pen name I instinctively dropped my pencil and hid behind my arms.

_Haruhi? Haruhi? Never heard of her! _I tried to project to everyone around, while mentally hitting myself on the head for doing my job too well.

"Ah, you're right! I love that manga!" the first girl answered. "But my picture doesn't have the trademark Haruhi huge eyes."

"Yeah, mine either. And besides, these pictures aren't as good as Haruhi-sensei's."

"True." The girl started laughing. "And can you imagine? Haruhi-sensei at _our _school!"

The died-haired girl joined in the laughter. "Yeah! And that freak at that?"

Still laughing, they both finally walked off. Why they didn't _before_ having that intelligent conversation I'll never know.

There was a rushing in my ears and my vision was turning red. I was _furious_!

Calling me a freak is one thing, I get that a lot, but insulting my _drawing skills_?! How dare they!

_I didn't do the huge eyes, _I mentally yelled at them, _because you two have tiny squinty eyes! And EXCUSE ME for not having the pictures look as good as in the manga! Haven't you ever heard of a first draft?!_

Slamming my hands on the table I stood up, ready to defend the rights of artists everywhere from stupid comments of the unintelligent masses.

Luckily, a hand on my arm stopped me from chasing those girls down and shouting at them, secret identity be darned.

Fuming, I looked at the person who dared to try and stop me to see Shino-san, still wearing his trench coat and sunglasses, with his hand on my arm!

The surprise broke me out of my angry haze.

"Um… Shino-san?" I asked. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping you," he answered in a surprisingly deep voice. It just occurred to me then that I had never heard him talk, despite being in his homeroom all year.

All I could do was blink in surprise. _What's he doing? Why does he care what I do?_

"Ignore those two," he continued in his deep voice. "It's not worth it. I get called a freak all the time."

"U-um, I guess," I agreed, still stunned. _That's why he thinks I'm angry?_

"So you're not going to go after them?"

"U-um, I guess not." Yeah, judging from my brilliant responses my brain wasn't working quite yet.

I sat down and Shino removed his hand_. _I grabbed it, though, before he could go back to his drawing in silence. _He's really nice! _I thought to myself. _I bet we could be friends!_

"Thank you, Shino-san!" I blurted. "U-um! Can I call you Shino-kun?"

Ugh, I know I'm blushing. But making friends is still new to me! Cut me some slack people! And that means you! I glared at my mini-devil who was looking at me like I'm an idiot and my mini-angel who was shaking her head and sighing.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I see someone leaving through the door of the classroom. By the time I had looked around, though, it had banged shut.

_Huh? _I thought. _From the back that looked almost like Kiba-kun. But it couldn't be him. He would have said hi, right?_

"Sure," Shino answered, startling me.

"Great!" I answered cheerfully. _I made a new friend! I'm so happy! _We went back to drawing in silence but it was ok. We were friends!

xxxAliasxxx

Ecstatic at having made a friend, I almost skipped out of the classroom as soon as I could guiltlessly justify taking another break. I wanted to find Kiba-kun and tell him all about my new friend!

Blushing, I immediately realized exactly what my chibi-angel and –devil friends would think about this. I spun around, bracing myself for the snickers, and opened my mouth to retaliate to their jibes.

But… they didn't come?

Blinking, I looked in confusion at my two "guides", my mouth still hanging open. Why weren't they teasing me? Were they ill? Was _I_ ill? Were we all about to die?!

My panic just increased as I watched the two worriedly exchange looks, both still silent. Now that I think about it, they had been silent since about when I had became friends with Shino-kun. _What is going on?_

I turned the corner towards Kiba's class room, worriedly looking for the brown haired boy. I wanted to make sure nothing was wrong with him.

Seeing a glimpse of spikey brown hair, I increased my pace only to have chibi-devil-chan dive in front of my eyes, waving her pitch fork desperately and saying, "Don't look over there! Don't look-!" _Huh? What the heck devil-chan?_

I looked.

And immediately wished I hadn't.

I sucked in a huge breath and froze in place, my silver eyes widening to the size of saucers. Kiba-kun was standing there with some blonde girl all over him! She had his arms around his neck and was whispering something in his ear. He was smiling back.

I stumbled back a few places, my world narrowing to those two and then to Kiba's smile. _How dare he smile at some other girl! _was my first reaction, but I knew it was unreasonable. He could smile at any one he wanted to, right? But still-

_That bastard! _A rushing in my ears and my vision blurry, I stalked over to that playboy brown eyed jerk and his blonde bimbo. I was going to slap him so hard he would wish he had gotten stabbed to death by Hanabi's sporks!

Before I realized it I was close enough to touch- or rather slap. I brought back my arm…

"Hinata?"

Stopping in surprise at the voice of the blonde bimbo who now had her hand in Kiba's back pocket, I really looked at her for the first time. At her familiar blue-green eyes and high pony-tail. I faltered.

"Ino?" I breathed. It was her? The girl flirting with Kiba was her? But I thought we were beginning to be friends! Why do I feel so betrayed? By her _and_ by Kiba.

I looked at her wide-eyed face, and then at my upraised hand. Finally, I looked at Kiba-kun's frozen expression and the stunned look in his deep brown eyes._ What am I doing?_

Lowering my arm, I started swaying in place as the world swirled around me. _Was I really going to hit him? What's wrong with me? I don't have any right- he can go out with anyone he wants. Why do I feel so hurt? _

_We're just friends!_

For some reason that thought hurt most of all. I started to collapse over the stabbing pain in my chest, but pulled myself together. I stood up but, despite looking at Kiba's stunned face, I couldn't bring myself to apologize. I turned around and walked away.

Pushing my way blindly through the crowd of people but not seeing any of them, I finally made my way to an empty corridor in the science department. I slid down the wall onto the floor, defeated.

_What's wrong with me? Kami, this hurts so much. It feels like my heart really is breaking. It didn't even feel so bad when Naruto was using me. What's wrong with me?_

Bringing my knees up to my chest, I laid my head down on them and finally gave in to the tears I now realized I had been shedding all along.

_Why am I so stupid? I get it now. I was right all along: we're just friends. But my devil and angel were right too. I like him. I really, really like him. Oh kami, make this stop hurting._

My tears fell from my eyes to my arms, then to my knees and finally trickled down my legs onto the floor. My sobs filled the deserted corridor and my chibi-angel patted my head. Chibi-devil-chan sat on my shoulder and for once didn't have anything to say.

As my heart crumbled into little tiny pieces I reflected on the fact that broken hearts weren't just a figure of speech after all. Great.

_Guess you learn something new every day._

**I hope you put up with this depressing turn of events! Don't worry, the story will soon start having a lighter tone (I hope.) : ) Don't give up hope for our stupid couple!**

**Review if you like, please. See you next time!**


	10. More Adventures

**Hi everyone! Chapter ten already, wow! **

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ch.10 More Adventures at the Culture Fest

Depressed, I sat in the booth in my classroom drawing pictures lacklusterly. Not even drawing or the fact that I was next to my new friend Shino-kun could cheer me up.

At the sound of the door opening I didn't look up, just continued working on the picture of a girl in my class. It was only my professional pride that stopped me from handing her a stick figure and telling her to suck it up. I really wasn't in the mood.

The footsteps stopped in front of my booth and a male voice said to me, "I really like your art."

Still not looking up, I replied, "Thank you."

"It's almost as good as mine."

"Great."

"Will you do me a favor?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"It's not that hard."

_What's wrong with this guy? Can't he see I'm not in the mood? _I slammed my pencil down on the table and glared up at him. The normal shy, quiet Hinata was currently hiding in the bathroom of my brain, bawling her eyes out and the bitter, pissed off Hinata was in charge.

I opened my mouth to tell this guy what he could do with his favor to see was Sai from my English class.

I blinked, and then continued. "You can take your stupid favor and shove it up your-"

The dark haired boy winced and quickly covered my mouth with his hand. "Please, Hinata-san, just listen to me?"

_How _dare _he? I will bite him!_

Before I could do that, though, he said quickly, "Just talk to me outside and I promise I'll leave you alone no matter what you answer."

Because I wanted him gone before I started crying for the eighth time since I saw Ino with her hand in Kiba's pocket- oh shoot, here I go- I nodded. He let me go, and I stood up, averting my eyes and trying to surreptitiously wipe them dry.

He led me outside and the last thing I saw from the classroom was Shino's worried looking eyes peeking over the rim of his sunglasses.

In the hallway, Sai stopped and turned me away from the door. "So, my favor is…"

Silently, I waited for him to get on with it.

"Um, will you model for me?"

Eyes widening, I looked up at him. I don't know what I was expecting but it sure wasn't this. What did this have to do with my art anyways?

Judging by the leer on his face and direction his eyes were looking (definitely below my face, that's for sure) I could tell this had _nothing _to do with my art. Pervert.

"No," I told him, and tried to turn to go. He grabbed my arm though and spun me around.

"I'll reward you," he told me, licking his lips and still not looking at my eyes. As his gaze slowly traveled up and down my body I couldn't help but shudder. He was so gross.

"No! Now let me go!"

"Come on Hinata," he leered, pulling me closer to him. "It'll be fun."

My eyes widened. _Is this seriously happening? This is the worst day of my life! It was the worst before this happened, dammit!_

Around Sai's arm I saw Shino exit the classroom and look towards me. I widened my eyes at him, signaling for help, but he just walked away.

_What?! I thought we were friends!_

Sai slammed me up against the wall of the hallway and caged me in his arms. "In fact, he drawled, "Maybe you can give me a sample right now."

His eyes meandered up and down my body while his hand reached for the zipper of my hoodie.

Now I wasn't just annoyed and pissed off, I was afraid. _He's seriously doing this! _I looked around the hallway desperately but it was deserted. _Where are all the people wanting pictures now? _I silently wailed.

I looked back at Sai who had my hoodie unzipped and fingering the bottom of my t-shirt lustfully and decided enough was enough. I opened my mouth to scream and then went for my trademark attack-the-pervert move, kicking for his tender place.

Like lightning, one of his hands covered my mouth and the other knocked my leg away.

My eyes widened as I started shaking. What was I going to do? And why the hell does this always happen to me?!

Tears trickled out of the corner of my eyes and I desperately started trying to kick or scratch or bite his hand or _something! _

Chibi-angel and –devil also tried to help by flitting around the dark haired boy's head and yelling at him. Devil-chan even poked him with her mini pitchfork but he didn't notice them at all.

Nothing worked, and at the end of my attempt my hands were pinned above my head, my legs were pinned by his legs, and Sai was bending down towards my face.

Really crying now, I closed my eyes and just gave up.

Suddenly, though, the dark haired boy's hands and legs were ripped off my own.

_Huh? What's going on? _Slowly I opened my eyes to see my attacker on the ground with someone on top of him pummeling his face.

My heart stopped beating when I realized who it was.

"Kiba-kun!" I staggered away from the wall and towards the boys brawling on the ground.

I don't know if you can call it brawling, though, because only one of the boys was throwing blows. Sai was just lying there on the ground as Kiba rained punches all over his body, especially his face.

As the bruises accumulated and the blood started obscuring the losing boy's face I kind of got scared. "Kiba-kun? Kiba-kun! You can stop now!"

The punches just got harder. I ran towards them and bent down, trying to see my rescuers face through the flailing brown hair. What I saw stopped my breath.

A snarling, almost animal-like face replace the normal friendly look of the boy I knew.

_Crap. He lost it! Just like when he was a freshman! I need to stop him before he kills Sai!_

I got down on my knees and tried to grab Kiba's arms, frantically saying, "Kiba-kun! Kiba-kun please stop! Don't hurt him anymore! Stop it!" As my sentences turned into sobs I realized I was crying harder than I had when Sai was attacking me. _I hate seeing Kiba-kun like this!_

Tears streamed down my face and my body was wracked with sobs. I felt Kiba's blows slow then stop and through the veil of water in my eyes I managed to see him slowly turn towards me.

"Hinata?" his broken voice answered.

"…Stop it…" I managed to get out through my sobs.

A bloody hand gently wiped away the tears on my face and I looked into Kiba's deep brown eyes, just inches away from my own. The hurt in them almost knocked me over.

He looked at what must have been blood from his hand on my cheek and flinched, the pain in his eyes almost increasing, if that was possible.

"Sorry," he whispered, and sat back as Sai backed across the floor away. Our eyes didn't leave each other's.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Do you… do you not want me to hit him?" Now those brown eyes were confused, shocking me.

"Of course not!" I answered loudly.

"Oh. Sorry. I thought he was bothering you. I didn't realize you liked it." Kiba's turned distanced themselves but not before I could see tears in his own eyes.

"You idiot!" I burst out and tackled him.

"Huh?" Looking shocked, Kiba rocked back on his feet and stared at me hanging on his neck.

I blushed at my outburst but carried on. I had to make my words reach him even if he didn't like me back.

"I don't like him," I told the brown haired idiot who had been my best friend, broke my heart, and saved my life. "I like you."

Silver eyes met brown for a long moment as the brown went through stages of disbelief, shock, and then something I couldn't read. As Kiba didn't do anything, though, I began to doubt myself and slowly drew away.

"Um, if you don't like me back then- then that's okay..."

"You idiot!" _ Huh? _My eyes widened as Kiba reached out, grabbed the back of my head, and kissed me.

In stupefaction I stared at Kiba's closed eyelids, but slowly the heat and gentleness of his kiss melted me and I closed my eyes. Our mouths moved together like they were made for each other and warmth turned into heat as I pressed myself against his rock-hard body.

My hands dug themselves into his hair and I pulled myself as close as possible, lost in his kiss. Finally, I really, really needed to breathe and I pulled away, gasping.

Dazed, I looked at Kiba-kun who looked back, breathing as hard as me with a light tinge of red on his cheeks.

"Hyuuu!"

We started at the sound of a whistle to see Ino standing behind us, supporting Sai and wiping his bloodied face with a handkerchief. She was also watching us, I blushed to notice.

"Finally!" she said. "You guys took so long to get together!"

_Eh…? _I thought confused. _Didn't she like Kiba?_

"Yeah, you guys did," Sai added. "And by the way, Ino, when you said I'd probably get hit you did not mention getting beat to a pulp."

Now I was doubly confused. What just happened?

"Explain," a voice said from behind me and, judging by the shivers rolling down my spine, I knew it was Kiba's. I blushed to think of him but when one of his hands took my own I didn't pull away.

"Well…" Ino started cheerfully, "The whole group knew you two liked each other but neither of you had the guts to ask the other out. So I got Sai-kun to help me create a situation where your feelings could come out!"

I stared at her in disbelief. Forget earthquakes or tsunamis, this girl was a force of nature!

A _meddling _one.

"And so you flirting with him was part of the plan?" I asked, still stunned at her meddling.

"Well, not exactly…" Ino was blushing! _Ino _was looking _guilty! What is going on?!?_

"You see," Ino continued awkwardly, Sai was supposed to you know…"

"Assault me?" I asked dryly.

"Yeah, well, whatever." She wasn't guilty about that I noticed. Typical.

"Well, anyways, you were gone. And I was supposed to get Kiba to the hallway so I was kind of flirting. And then you walked up."

Here Ino looked serious for the first time. "I never meant for you to see that, Hinata. I'm really, really sorry about that. And I promise that I have no designs on Kiba at all. He's sooo not my type. No offense," she added to Kiba.

Baffled, he blinked his brown eyes. "Uhh, none taken I guess."

"But I'm really sorry, Hinata," the blonde haired girl finished.

Her blue-green eyes looked sincerely straight into my own as I debated whether to forgive her or not.

"**She was only trying to help," **Chibi-angel advised. **"And besides, look how tightly she's holding Sai's hand. She definitely isn't after Kiba."**

I looked at Chibi-devil next, who only shrugged and said, "**Whatever. You got the hunk in the end and that's all that matters, I guess."**

Wincing, I blushed at her blunt terms but I guess I have to agree.

"That's okay, Ino," I told the blonde girl, who immediately looked relieved. "Great! It would suck if we weren't friends any more!"

_Friends._

My eyes softened as I smiled back. "Yeah," I agreed.

"And I apologize, too, Hinata-san," Sai chimed in.

"It's okay," I said. Well, I was in a forgiving mood, might as well, even if he still scares me. I'll just try not to talk to him in the future. If he and Ino start going out though that might not be so easy.

"But why did Sai still attack Hinata?" I heard a voice from behind me ask.

_Huh. Guess Kiba-kun was listening after all._

He still looked kind of angry though. Maybe it's because of the trick they played on us?

"Well, the plan was still on," Sai shrugged. "But I was getting kind of worried that Kiba wasn't coming."

"That was my fault, sorry," Ino said, raising her hand. "He was sulking in the corner muttering about 'Hinata was crying,' 'Hinata was going to slap me', and stuff and growing mushrooms. I couldn't get him out." (**A/N: Tamaki anyone?**)

Stifling my laugh I pointedly didn't look at the blushing Kiba and replied to Ino, "Well, I guess I get it now. But _never _do that again."

"Okay, fine, fine," she laughed. "But you're glad I did, right?" The blonde suggestively wiggled her eyebrow at the two of us making me blush. When I glanced back at Kiba he was red too, but didn't let go of my hand. I couldn't help smiling.

But then a thought struck me. "Wait a minute," I said, turning suspiciously to Kiba. "If she was flirting with _you _then that means you were _letting _stick her hand in your pocket and stuff."

Suddenly I felt pissed, not a normal reaction for me. Maybe jealousy was part of the deal of being someone's- girlfriend? Is that what I am? Whatever, he's still going to have to explain himself. You can't be flirting with a girl and then just kiss another one randomly, no matter how good a kisser you are.

_Shoot, I'm blushing again. Curse this complexion!_

At least the brown haired boy was looking suitably contrite as he sheepishly looked at me. "Sorry, Hinata," he answered. "But I had just walked into your classroom and you were holding hands with that weird kid, Shino. And I guess I got kind of jealous."

My mind went blank for a moment. _What is he talking about? I was holding hands-? Oh yeah!_

I suddenly remembered grabbing Shino's hands and asking to be friends. I guess that would kind of look different than I intended.

_Did you see him? _I asked Chibi-devil and –angel. _Is that why you were so quiet?_

"**Yeah,"** they muttered.** "Sorry." "We didn't want to worry you if nothing happened," –**Angel added.

_It's okay, _I sighed, and then turned to Kiba. "We're just friends," I told him wearily. It had been a long day. But at least he was jealous too. Which made me a little happy.

Not that I think jealousy is a good thing. Of cooouuurse not. Right. Anyway, changing the subject.

"Yes, we're just friends," A deep voice chimed in.

"Wah-!" I fell over into Kiba as Ino jumped and grabbed Sai's arm, Sai yelped and jumped a foot, and Kiba half swore behind me.

We all frantically looked around for the intruder on our (we had thought) private scene to see a tall boy with sunglasses leaning against the wall as if he had always been there.

"Wh-when did you get there?" Ino asked breathlessly, echoing all our thoughts.

Shino raised one eyebrow at us. "I've been here the whole time."

…

….

"Really?" Kiba asked. The taciturn boy nodded in answer.

"Oh. Sorry, man, we didn't see you."

"I noticed."

An embarrassed silence prevailed, broken at last by Ino's attempt at recovery. "W-well! I guess Shino-kun followed us here! He was the one who told Kiba you needed help, Hinata."

"Oh, really?" I asked, surprised. _I guess he didn't abandon me after all. _"Thanks Shino-kun!"

"No problem."

…

More silence.

"So I guess we should go," Sai suggested. "It's actually a miracle that no random stranger has wandered over here already."

"Yeah," Kiba nodded. "And you might want to put something on your face, Sai. Eh, sorry about that by the way."

"It's okay," Sai answered. "It doesn't hurt that bad. Only as if I had been dragged along on my face by a car for three miles."

We all anime-sweatdropped. _Ookaaayyy…_

"You're so brave!" Ino squealed, giving the black haired boy a hug and making Kiba, Shino, and I sweat drop even more.

_Those drama queens are perfect for each other, _I thought to myself, shaking my head.

Kiba and I got up from the floor and we made to move off, only to be stopped by an outraged voice behind us.

"_What _is going _on_ here_?" _

Startled, the five of us turned towards the voice and simultaneously winced. Shizune-sensai, the vice principal, was known by all the students as having no sense of humor and being very strict in the rules.

We waited in trepidation as the dark haired teacher's eyes went from my tear-streaked face, to Sai's battered one, to Kiba's bloody knuckles.

"This isn't what it looks like," the brown haired boy feebly tried to explain but was forestalled by the vice principal's stern command of, "In the principle's office. Now. All of you."

Drooping, and with sagging shoulders, we went.

_My first detention and now this, _I moaned. _Am I turning into a criminal?_

"**Yes!" **My chibi guides chimed cheerfully.

I sighed. Again. _Great._

xxxAliasxxx

Exhausted, the five of us filed out of the principal Tsunade's office. Luckily the blonde busty principal didn't seem to care much about what we did and was only worried about how much alcohol she could manage to drink before the end of the festival, so after a quick lecture about fighting, she let us leave.

Ino dragged off Sai to somewhere and Shino disappeared, leaving Kiba and I suddenly alone.

For some reason I couldn't talk and felt really awkward around the brown haired boy. I was blushing, too. Thankfully though he was too, and also avoiding my eyes, making me feel a little better about my lack of confidence.

"Do-do you have a ride?" he suddenly asked, blushing harder.

"U-um, yes," I reluctantly answered. "Neji is going to take me home." For some reason though, I didn't even mind the thought of Kiba's demonic driving skills. _He isn't _that _bad, as long as he's not upset, _I thought wistfully to myself, _I wish he could take me home._

Stealing a quick peak in his direction I met his eyes, looking at me. We both immediately turned even more red and looked away.

Chibi-Devil slapped her forehead with her hand. **"You two are acting like a pair of kids in a manga! Who just got their first boyfriend or girlfriend!" **she shouted in disgust. **"Jump his bones already!"**

Glaring in her direction in annoyance, I snapped at her in my head, _"This IS my first boyfriend, idiot!"_

I ignored the last part. 'Cause _kami _I wished I had the guts to do that.

"**Oh, right," **she snickered. **"You've never had a boyfriend before, I forgot."**

"Um, Hinata?"

_Huh? _I snapped out of my glare to see Kiba still looking at me. Thankfully though he didn't seem to notice me giving bad looks at what must seem to be no one.

_Or maybe he just is used to it by now. Hmmm… That's probably a bad thing._

"Hinata?" Kiba tried one more time.

This time I responded, "Yeah?"

"Want to…" his voice seeming to fail him as I looked at him curiously, he closed his eyes, took a huge breath, and spit out, "Want to go to the festival with me?"

I blinked at him. _Festival? The one this Sunday? Wait… HE'S ASKING ME OUT?!_

"Uh- uh- um," I sputtered, face bright red and steam coming out of my ears, "Y-ye-yes!"

His face and the fluorescent lights above his head started spinning in circles and then everything went black.

Yes, I fainted. But I, frankly, didn't care at all.

_He asked me out!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked it. Kiba is adorable isn't he? Anyways, I'm going to start a new thing. I like to call it Random Alias Trivia! Or RAT! : )**

**Here we go…**

**Where Hanabi Got Her Obsession With Sporks**

_Once upon a time the three young Hyuuga children were playing a game where they were knights trying to rescue the princess. Well, Hinata was the princess but Hanabi and Neji were knights. _

_Hanabi and Neji got in a huge argument about what the proper weapons for knights were. Hanabi maintained that spoons were more dangerous because you could hit people with them and it wouldn't leave a mark. Therefore, you wouldn't get caught. Neji thought that forks were sharper and so were better._

_Just before the fight could escalate into actually demonstrating on each other which utensil was more dangerous, the Princess Hinata stepped in._

_She spoke, "Don't fight you guys! Just use sporks!"_

_And from that day onward sporks were the chosen weapon of the Hyuuga family._

**Review please?**


	11. 11

**I edited this a tiny bit at the end.**

**I am so so sorry I took so long! I had a huge case of writer's block! But I'm better now. (Hopefully.) Sorry I didn't write a whole lot of their date. Let's just say they had fun.**

**Hope you enjoy! And I don't own Naruto.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ch.11 I giggle. And Flirt. Oh. My. Kami.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Umm, Hinata?"**

"Hmm?" I didn't pause in the middle of digging through my closet. _I know those hairclips are there somewhere… _

"**I think you should look at this."**

Now I looked up, annoyed, at my chibi guides who were staring out of my bedroom window avidly. Chibi-Devil had popcorn out and I watched as –Angel-chan reached over and grabbed a handful.

"What's out there?" I crawled out of my closet and awkwardly walked over to my window. I was in my kimono for the festival and, well, let's be honest. I never wear kimonos. If I don't trip and fall on my face in the most embarrassing fashion possible it would be a miracle.

Looking out the window at first I didn't see anything. "What-" **"Look at your front door,"** –Angel-chan answered before I could finish my question.

Puzzled but obedient I turned my silver eyes towards my door only to see Kiba. My eyes widened in surprise as I exclaimed, "Kiba-kun's here? He's fifteen minutes early!"

"**Must be eager,"** –Devil-chan chuckled evilly. Blushing, I continued to watch Kiba.

He was facing my door, his fists clenched. Seeming to steel himself, he raised one hand to ring the door bell- but brought it back down.

He tried again- no cigar.

The brown haired boy took a step back, turned away from the door, started to walk away, and then hit himself on the head. I winced. That looked like it hurt.

Slightly dazed, he turned around again. It looks like he gave up on the tricky doorbell and had decided to go straight for the knocker. So close. So close- nope. He brought his hand down again.

Fascinated, my angel guides and I watched Kiba-kun's little dance. It was hypnotic, and each time he approached the door we couldn't help wait with bated breath, cheering for him to this time finally do it.

Kiba raised his arm one more time, his hand reaching for the doorbell. We all gasped. This was the closest yet! Will he do it?

Kiba's hand shook just centimeters away… but alas. It was not to be. The arm came back down.

Sighing disappointedly, my guides and I drooped. **"I really thought he was going to do it this time," **Chibi-Angel moaned. I nodded sadly, but continued to watch.

The brown haired boy seemed to be just as despondent and frustrated as his hidden watchers. He buried his face in his hands and leaned against the Hyuuga's front door.

All of a sudden, with a yell, Kiba collapsed forwards into the house. Someone had opened the door while he was leaning on it.

From downstairs, I could just hear a voice floating up. "What's taking you so long for Kami's sake?! Get some balls if you want to date my sister!"

I winced. _Hanabi._

I rushed out of my room and down the steps. I didn't want Hanabi to have Kiba alone for too long. Visions of blood stained sporks filled my head.

Stumbling to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, I realized Kiba was still lying facedown on the ground.

"Ah! Kiba-kun! Are you all right?" Kneeling on the floor next to him I anxiously helped him up. "I am so sorry about my sister!"

"That's okay," the brown haired boy said, wincing. He looked at me and froze, brown eyes widening and red starting to appear on his cheeks.

"What is it?" I asked, turning red myself. _Why is he looking at me like that?_

"U-um, y-you-". Here Kiba stopped, running his eyes over my face, my black hair put back into a messy bun, and my purple kimono with butterflies. "Y-you look nice."

Kiba and I seemed to be in a competition for who could do the best impression of a stoplight. "Th-thank you." Now I examined him in his light blue yukata with ripples of water on it. "Y-you do too."

"Thanks-" the spike-haired boy started to reply, only to be interrupted by a groan of disgust from none other than my little black haired sister standing nearby.

Crossing her arms, Hanabi said sharply, "Can't you guys hold it in while I'm around? Now go on your date already!" She stomped off.

Kiba and I sat in silence for a few seconds, awkwardly looking away, until at the prompting of my chibi-guides I stood up.

"Well, w-we should go," I stuttered. _Breathe, Hinata. Get your composure back._

"Yeah," Kiba answered, also getting off the floor. "Are you ready?"

"Yes- oh no!" I covered my mouth with my hands in dismay.

"What is it?" Kiba asked concerned.

"I still haven't found my hairclips! I can't find them anywhere!"

Spinning around, I made to rush back up the steps, only to be stopped by Kiba's voice.

"Wait, Hinata."

"Huh?" I turned around to meet Kiba's eyes. He looked uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed but resolute.

"Here," he said, fishing in the pocket of his yukata. "My sister dragged me shopping and I saw these and I thought…" he wavered, looking red, and looked away. "I thought they would look good on you. Here."

I took the packet from his outstretched hand and looked at four sparkly butterfly hairclips clipped onto a little cardboard backing. They were mostly white but each one had tiny rhinestones in the wings that were a different color. One pink, one purple, one blue, and one green.

My silver eyes widened as I looked up from the clips and into his eyes. "Eh? Kiba-kun? You bought these for me? Why?"

"I told you, I thought they would look good on you." Now Kiba looked away again, blushing as much as me. "And besides, isn't that what guys do for their girlfriends?"

_Whump!_

Yes, I glomped him. But really, can you blame me?

"H-Hinata? What are you-?"

"Thank you, Kiba-kun! I really love them!"

"Er, y-you're welcome."

Slowly I took my arms back from around his neck, fastened the clips in my hair, and grinned at the blushing boy. "Then shall we go?"

- X – X – X -

Fighting our way through the crowds of kimonoed festival goers, Kiba and I excitedly took in all the sights and sounds. Large brightly colored paper lanterns hung overhead and all kinds of booths lined the path.

"Look at that!" Kiba exclaimed, pointing at a booth that was selling wooden katanas. "Cool!" I laughed. "And look, a goldfish scooping booth! I've always wanted to try that!"

"What, you've never tried that before? I thought everyone had!"

"Well, not me. I've never been to a festival before. My father has never let me."

"You've never been to a festival?!" Kiba turned wide-eyed to look at me.

I shook my head and he grinned. "Well, I'll have to make sure you have a great time then! After all, we wouldn't want to ruin your first festival experience, right?"

Laughing, I replied, "Right!" and as the grinning brown eyed boy took my hand in his to lead me to the goldfish booth my smile didn't fall from my face.

_This feels so surreal… me, with a boy, at a festival! Maybe the world did end way back when Sakura agreed to do the project with Naruto and this has all been some kind of alternate dimension. Or maybe it's a dream._

_If it is a dream I don't want to wake up._

"Hey, Kiba! Hinata-chan!"

Oh crud. Guess it's real life after all.

Kiba hissed and looked frantically around. "Naruto! We need to get out of-"

"Kiba! Wait up!"

"And Ino too! Crapcrapcrap…"

Kiba and I dove into the crowd, dodging around booths and ducking behind large people. Hiding behind a takiyoki booth we thought was safe, we paused, panting for breath.

"Did we lose them?" Kiba asked me between gasps.

"I hope so," I answered, bent over with my hands braced on my knees.

"There you guys are! We almost lost you in the crowd! Good thing we managed to keep up, huh?"

Naruto. Of course. I stared at the blithely grinning blonde in disbelief. _Did I actually use to like this guy! He's an idiot! And he's interrupting my date, dammit!_

"**Now, now, let's be kind," **Angel-chan popped into the air over my shoulder, trying to placate me. It didn't work.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Kiba ran a hand through his spikey brown locks.

Mmm, _soft _spikey brown locks. I want to try…

"**Get a hold of yourself, Hinata," **Devil-chan snapped. I glared at her and she glared back. **"Not in public! Get rid of the dumb blonde first!"**

Sighing, I brought my outstretched hand down. _"Fine, I'll wait but it better be fast."_

I shot Naruto a glare.

"Hi guys!"

_You're kidding me! _

I almost groaned aloud, and Kiba actually did. "Hi, Ino," he said.

Chibi-Devil-chan rolled her eyes. "**Make that dumb blonde**_**s.**_**"**

Kiba and I stood there on our _first date _and surveyed the group of people grinning at us.

Not only were Naruto and Ino there, but Sai was there being towed along by Ino, Sakura was standing looking amused, Sasuke was behind all of them pretending he didn't know us, Chouji was eating takoyaki, and Shikamaru was looking asleep on his feet.

Heck, even Shino was there, although he wasn't in a yukata like the others but was still in his trench coat and sunglasses.

_What is this, "Let's bother Hinata on her first real date!" day?_

Kiba looked as disgruntled as I was. "Seriously, guys?" he asked.

"Yeah, what?

"Go away."

"Aww, Kiba's so meeeaaan! Don't you like us???!" Ino whined and pretended to cry, Naruto looked stupefied at the thought that someone wouldn't want to hang out with _him _and the whole lot of them just continued being their annoying selves.

Even the ones like Sasuke and Shino that were just standing there. They could stand _somewhere else _right?

As the noise escalated and grew increasingly more high pitched, and as poor Kiba-kun repeatedly tried and failed to get our friends to leave I could feel a twitching starting on my forehead.

This was _not_ how I planned on my first date going.

Maybe I should try to get rid of them?

"U-um, excuse me! Excuse me!" They ignored me and I sighed and rubbed my head. _There's no help for it._

"HEY! LISTEN UP!"

Silence. Sweet, sweet silence.

"Thank you," I continued, smiling sweetly at the gaping mouths and wide eyes of my annoying friends. "Now, if you'll excuse us, Kiba and I are going to continue are date now." I shot them a look. "_Alone."_

Kiba smirked and took my hand again. "See you Monday," he said to the still frozen teens and we left them behind the booth as we went to enjoy the rest of the festival.

- X – X – X -

"That was so fun!" I laughed as Kiba-kun walked up to my house. He had parked outside of my house and we had walked to the festival because it was close, but now I was so tired!

"It _was_ fun!" he grinned back at me. "We should do it again sometime." At my frantic nod and blush he laughed.

We had reached my porch and as I reached for my door I paused when his large, warm hand gently but firmly gripped my wrist.

"Ki-Kiba-kun?" I stared up into those deep brown eyes and fire seemed to light up from where his hand touched me, into my arm, and then my face. "Wh-what is it?"

Kiba gently pushed me back against my door and caged me with his arms. His eyelids lowered as his face slowly, so slowly bent down towards mine.

_I should stop- I really should stop- we're right in front of my house- what if Hanabi or Neji sees- _

Despite all these excellent reasons to not kiss him I couldn't seem to break away. His eyes drew me in and wouldn't let me go and his hands- moving up my back- _oh kami!_

My breathing increased and my heart sped like a train and then stopped and this beautiful brown eyed boy that smelled like soap and dog shampoo and something indefinably masculine was kissing me-

Time seemed to stop as our mouths moved together, gently and sweetly and his lips were so soft-

I didn't think anymore for a while.

"-nata? Hinata! HINATA!"

Something gripped the back of my kimono and yanked me backwards, tearing me from Kiba's grip.

"Huh?" I said dazed, lips feeling swollen and puffy, and looked around.

I was standing in the front hall of my house and my little sister Hanabi was glaring at me, her hands on her hips.

"Hanabi? What are you doing?"

"Breaking you guys up! My kami, don't you two need to breathe?!"

Blushing heavily, I glanced apologetically at Kiba, still standing outside.

The brown haired boy had his hand to his lips and was staring off into space, looking as dazed as I had just felt. A light blush tinged his cheeks which got deeper as he came out of it and looked at me, and then my sister.

"U-um, hi Hanabi," he said to her awkwardly.

"Pah. Whatever." She stomped off.

"Sorry about that," I said embarrassed to him. _Why doesn't she like him? _"U-um, do you want to come in?"

"Eh, thanks but I don't know if I better… I mean, won't your dad get mad?" The brown haired boy's face grimaced, probably at the thought of my father.

I blinked. I had forgotten about him for the whole time I was with Kiba! "He won't know," I answered. "I'm sure he's not home yet."

"What? It's nearly ten! And by the way, I'm surprised he let you go tonight. Didn't he get all… mad… last time? And doesn't he hate me?"

I blinked again. Did Kiba honestly think I would tell my father about him?

"He doesn't know I left, or that we're going out."

"What?" Kiba looked surprised and worried. "Is that really okay? I mean, this is totally like I'm the rebel bad-boy boyfriend who's dating his precious daughter. Maybe we should tell him so he doesn't kill me when he finds out."

"Okay, one, if he knew he'd never let me date you. He's way too strict. Two, he wouldn't be the one beating you up, it would be Neji. And three, he's not going to find out."

Kiba looked a little stunned. "Whoa, Hinata. You're kind of a bad girl, aren't you?" He slipped into a slow grin. "I like it."

Blushing, I twisted a strand of hair around my finger and giggled. _Wait… I GIGGLED?! What the hell?_

Luckily for my sanity, just then the phone on the table in the front hall rang. "Eh, just a moment Kiba-kun," I said and picked it up.

"Hello?"

-"Hinata? It's Kurenai, your editor."

"Oh! Hello! Is something wrong?"

-"No, no, but I need to talk to you. I called earlier but you weren't here. Did you get the message I left with your sister?"

"No, she must have forgotten. What is it?"

-"Can you come to the office tomorrow?"

"Um, sure. But why?"

-"I'll tell you tomorrow. See you then!"

"Okay, goodbye-"

_Click._

Kiba looked curiously at me. "Who was it?"

"My editor."

"For your manga? What did she want?"

I looked back at him. "…That's a good question. Want to find out with me tomorrow?"

The brown eyed boy's eyes lit up as he grinned. "Is that a date?"

I grinned back. "Maybe."

"Sounds good." He moved closer, still smiling, and gently took my chin in one hand. Our lips moved closer and closer and my eyes fluttered shut…

"Hinata?"

_Damn. It!_

Gritting my teeth, I refused to turn around. _What is it with this family and interrupting my kisses?_

"Yes, Neji?"

"What are you doing down here and dressed in a kimono- Inuzuka?!"

Kiba winced and moved back from me. "Hey, Hyuuga."

"Don't "hey" me! What the hell are you doing with my cousin?!"

"Eheheh, about that," Kiba's eyes begged me for help, and I sighed and turned to face my cousin.

"He was just leaving, Neji-niisan."

"He better be."

My cousin's face was bright red with anger and he was glaring daggers at the brown haired boy behind me. It was kind of funny actually. I hardly ever get to see the Hyuuga prodigy lose his cool.

"Uh, I'll see you tomorrow, ok Hinata?" Kiba uncomfortably backed away towards the door.

"Hai! Um, meet you at the train station at 8 o'clock?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

I watched him leave wistfully. I didn't get a goodbye kiss, probably because Neji was there. Oh well, though, there's always tomorrow.

I sighed and turned back towards my cousin. "Goodnight, Neji-niisan."

"Hinata."

I paused at the beginning of the stairs. "Yes?"

"Stay away from that Inuzuka. He's dangerous."

My eyebrows raised as I felt myself getting pissed off. "Exc_u_se me?"

"He beat up that junior when he was a freshman! I remember that, it was awful! I don't want you getting hurt!"

My silver eyes softened as I looked at his concerned face. _He's just trying to look out for me._

"Thank you, Neji. But I'm okay. I trust him," I said simply. "Now goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I left my cousin standing there in the hall, shoulders slumped, and went up to my room with a twinge of remorse. _But Kiba-kun would never hurt me. And as soon as Neji-nii gets to know him he'll understand that too._

_I hope._

--------------- X – X – X -----------------

**Well, that's the end of it. And now it's time for RATS! (Random Alias Trivia Section) I added the S since last time. Here we go!**

_**Hyuugas and Kendo**_

_**Remember in Ch.5 when Hinata mentions Neji and Hanabi knowing kendo but her never learning it? Well, Hiashi put all the Hyuuga kids in kendo lessons when they turned five.**_

_**Hinata, though, was uncoordinated and hated hitting people, and was just too sweet and adorable for anyone else to hit. And people who did found that awful things happened to them after practice. (Hanabi) **_

_**So no one hit her and she didn't hit anyone. Finally, the leader of the dojo told her to sit in a corner and read manga, which she did for the next seven years. And then Hiashi found out and said he wasn't wasting money on lessons if she wasn't learning and "made" her quit.**_

_**Neji and Hanabi on the other hand were great at it. They still do it today.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Review please! See you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**EDIT: Thanks to Astalavisbon, I learned that you can't have real people in your stories. So I changed it. Sorry for the inconvenience! **

**Wow, I actually updated. Guess you guys probably thought I'd forgotten about you, huh? Ha ha ha. But no, I've just been really busy. Sorry it took so long.**

**I don't own Naruto, or TV Tokyo. **

**Ch.12 **

Autumn breezes swirl around Kiba and me as we pushed our way through the crowds of Kyoto, heading towards the building that houses my editor's office. It was still warm for October but a slight chill bit through my hoodie and I wrapped my arms around myself. It was hard to believe that I had been so warm at the festival yesterday.

"Almost there?" Kiba asked, breath leaving his mouth in a white cloud.

"Yep. There it is." I pointed to a skyscraper a few buildings ahead of us.

"Whew, fancy," Kiba whistled appreciatively as we entered the building. Giggling, I answered, "I guess," as we crossed the lobby to the elevator.

Riding the elevator up to the sixth floor, the bland jazz music couldn't distract me from my worried thoughts. _Why did my editor call me? Is something wrong with my manga?_

_I thought everything was going so well! _I wailed in my mind.

Exiting the office at the sixth floor, Kiba and I faced a long hallway with doors. We stopped at a plain glass one with blinds on the front; the only thing differentiating it from all the others was the discreet sign next to it saying _"Konoha Publishing Agency"._

Swallowing my anxiety, I turned to Kiba-kun and said, "We're here!" I pushed open the door and we walked inside.

Inside was a rectangular room filled with desks overflowing with stacks of paper, used coffee mugs, and take-out Chinese cartons. The walls were plastered with posters of manga, from both Konoha Agencies and others. There were manga character plushies and futons under every desk.

In fact it looked like the home of many otaku who pull all-nighters many nights a week. I sucked in the sweet smell of home.

There was no one at the desks, all the assistants, or the people who helped clean up my drawings, were clustered in a corner of the office around someone's computer. They were pretty much all women in their twenties except for one guy, and they were all squealing about something.

Sweatdropping, Kiba and I listened in.

"Squee! I love this lemon!"

"I know! I love two good bishies getting together!"

"They're one of my favorite BL pairings ever!"

Kiba's sweatdrop got larger as he asked me, "Do I want to know?"

I wince and laugh feebly. "Probably not."

_Better not tell him. It might scar him for life._

Chibi-angel and –demon nodded in agreement.

"Come on, let's go." I led the brown haired boy to a second door at the other side of the room. I knocked, and at the sound of someone saying, "Come in!" we entered.

The small room seemed to be filled up with just a desk and two chairs in front of it. On the desk were many huge stacks of papers.

"Eh? Kurenai-san? Where are you?"

"I'm right here."

I blinked my silver eyes. _I really can't see her._

Suddenly a stack of papers shifted and slowly moved towards the side. Behind them the tired looking face of my editor peeked out.

Her black hair was sticking out all over and she had bags under her brown eyes.

"Eh- um, Kurenai-san?! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she said, motioning for us to sit down. "I've just been busy lately.

"But it's good to see you, Hinata. Who is this?"

"Oh! Um, this is Kiba Inuzuka, my- um, my-" I stopped in confusion. _He is my boyfriend, right? But we never actually talked about it. But he did kiss me-_

I stopped my inner debating when I noticed I was blushing. Gah.

Luckily, Kiba stepped in, saying confidently, "I'm her boyfriend." He flashed a grin in my direction and bowed respectfully to Kurenai-san who stopped shuffling papers and stared at him. Then at me.

_Oh come on. Is it that weird that I got a boyfriend?_

"Huh," the black haired woman said. "That explains a lot."

"Wha-?"

"Anyways, Hinata- and Kiba- sit down, I have news for you."

Nervously we sat. At least I was nervous. Kiba seemed comfortable. _Jerk._

"Um, why are we here?" I asked nervously. _Here it comes, she's going to tell me my manga sucks and that she's dropping it. And then tell me never to write again. _

_Oh kami, why did I bring Kiba to see this?_

"Oh, right," Kurenai said cheerfully. Too cheerfully. "Well, I just wanted to let you know that TV Tokyo agreed to turn _Twin Hearts_ into an anime."

Blink. Blink.

"_WHAT?!?"_

"Sit down Hinata! And for kami's sake-"

I realized I was standing up, breathing hard, and black spots were slowly encroaching on my vision. _Whoa, I feel dizzy._

"-_don't faint!"_

Oh, right. I can do that. Probably.

Shakily, I found my chair and sat down. "Anime?" I asked weakly.

"Yes, anime. It's a great opportunity. And I'm not surprised that it happened, either. _Twin Hearts _has gotten very popular! And it's improved a lot over the last couple of months as well! This guy Kakeru, everybody loves him. Even the Narumi fans are switching over! Which is a good thing too, because Miyuki's going out with Kakeru now and it would cause loss of fans otherwise."

"Um, yeah…" I put in weakly when she seemed to accept me to comment. Honestly, my brain was still stuck on _anime…anime…anime _

"Uh, this is probably a stupid question, but an anime is a TV show, right?" the brown haired boy put in from the chair on my left.

Guiltily, I turned to face him. In the excitement of Kurenai's big news I had forgotten about him and poor Kiba looked really confused.

"Yes, that's right," my editor affirmed. "And what's more, it's a sign of a really successful manga! You should be proud of your girlfriend!"

"Oh, I am," Kiba flashed me a grin that left me breathless and thankful that I was already sitting down. _Wow…_

Desperately trying to find a change of subject before I glomped him and made a complete fool of myself, I burst out, "Is there anything else you needed, Kurenai-san?"

The woman grabbed a folder and handed it across the desk to me. I gulped. It was easily the size of my head.

"Of course! It's not all good news, you know. Here is your itinerary, where you need to be when for recordings and to meet voice actors, requests for interviews, some seiyū that we are already looking at…"

I tuned her out as I flipped open to the first page and took a look at the seiyū.

"SORAYA TANAKA?! ILOVE HER!"

Once again, I found myself out of my chair and feeling dizzy. The black spots were coming even faster now and there was a rushing in my ears…

"Yeah, she was one of the requests to play Miyuki. Apparently, she absolutely _loves Twin Hearts in Love."_

The last thing I heard was Kiba's chair thumping to the ground as he dove out of it towards me and then everything went black.

- X – X – X -

Slowly, I opened my eyes to see a high tiled ceiling. _What… where are my posters? _I thought, disoriented.

I sat up and a grey coat slid off me. Looking around at the desks of my publishing office I remembered where I was and what must have happened. _Shoot. I fainted again! I really need to kick that habit. But still- Soraya Tanaka, one of my favorite seiyu!! WHOOO!! _

Starting to get up from the futon (probably one of the assistant's), I paused as I noticed the jacket next to me. Furtively peering around, I lifted it to my face and sniffed.

_Ah… definitely Kiba's…mmm._

A discreet cough came from behind me. "Um…Hinata?"

I froze. _Please let that not be Kiba. PLEASE- _I looked.

It was him. Of course. It is my life, after all.

"H-h-hi K-Kiba."

"What are you doing?"

_Think, Hinata, think!_

"N-nothing!"

_Yep. Real brilliance right there._

For some reason Kiba just gave me a strange look, shrugged, and let it go. (Not without a slight smirk though. Bastard.)

_Although, not gonna lie, that smirk was really sexy._

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Kiba's brown eyes looked concernedly into mine as he gave me a hand up.

"Yes, thanks," I said, blushing and avoiding his eyes, still embarrassed at being caught sniffing his jacket.

"Good," I heard Kurenai's voice come from behind me. "Because someone's here to meet you, Haruhi."

I stiffened at the sound of my pen name and turned around. In the doorway to the office stood my editor and a girl about my age with died brown hair and wearing stylish clothes.

"Haruhi, this is Soraya Tanaka, the girl that wants to play Miyuki. Soraya-san, this is Haruhi Sasaki, the author of _Twin Hearts in Love_."

Before I could freeze entirely with shock, the girl quickly bowed and rushed forward enthusiastically to take my hands. "Haruhi-sensei! I am so pleased to finally meet you! I just _love Twin Hearts_!"

"Ah- thanks," I got out, blinking and bemused. _I thought_ I_ was the fangirl here. Could we fangirl each other? Is that even possible?_

_Ah, screw it._

" I'm really happy to meet you too!" I gushed. "You're one of my favorite voice actors! I think you will be perfect for Miyuki!"

We grinned at each other until Kurenai interrupted and introduced Kiba, said some other stuff along the lines of when we're supposed to meet and when, and practically pushed the three of us out the door.

"Goodbye, I'm going to bed," the brown haired woman said and shut the door in our faces.

Kiba, Soraya, and I stood in the hallway awkwardly. "Um…" I trailed off. Really, what is there to say to that?

"So," Soraya-chan said cheerfully, (_Oh my kami, I'm calling her _Soraya-chan_! Wow!) _"I should probably get going. Nice to meet you Haruhi-chan, and you too Kiba-san. See you both later!"

"Bye!" Kiba and I said and watched her walk off to the elevators.

"Wow, she was nice!"

"I guess," Kiba answered. "I still don't understand who she is, though. But whatever." The spikey brown haired boy turned towards my and took my hand, grinning into my eyes. "I'm happy for you," he said, and my heart turned over.

"Th-thanks," I muttered, blushing. _Why can't I look away?_

"Hey, we still have some time left before we have to get back," Kiba said, looking at his watch. "What do you want to do?"

_Do? Um… _I blinked and said the first thing that came to mind. "Karaoke!"

My boyfriend blinked his beautiful brown eyes and looked a little taken aback. "Karaoke? Can you sing? Because I sure can't."

Laughing, I answered, "Neither can I! But it'll be fun. Come on!" Tugging Kiba's hand, I pulled him towards the elevators.

My boyfriend and I are going to sing karaoke. Aren't you jealous?

For some reason, for the first time in a _really_ long time, I feel happy to be exactly who and where I am.

It's kind of a nice feeling, actually. But of course, my cynical side says it's not going to last.

But still, a girl can hope right?

**Thanks for reading! Let me know if you see any mistakes about making animes or whatever in the next chapters, ok?**

**RATS for today:**

_**Hinata and Hanabi's mom died in childbirth with Hanabi. Hiashi just went downhill from there. He has always been kind of a cold jerk but he really loves her and misses her.**_

_**Neji's parents died in a car crash when he was three and he's lived with Hinata and her family ever since.**_


	13. Trouble in Paradise

**Here's the next chapter, finally. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto or Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Ch.13 Trouble in Paradise**

"Mwu ha ha ha!" Giggling madly, I ignored the bad looks from the librarians and the strange stares of those poor saps who actually _studied _in their free period. I was too busy drooling at Kakeru's exposed chest in my drawing. Hooray for beach scenes!

Was it possible to fangirl your own creation, you might ask? Yes. Yes, it is.

No one looks better shirtless than Kakeru, except maybe Tamaki from Host Club. Mmm…

But real life? No one.

_Kiba._

My mind flashed on the figure of my boyfriend and I paused. What would _he _look like without a shirt? I've seen him in short sleeves and his arms are pretty ripped. But not _too _ripped, which would be gross. That means the rest of him probably is also. _Without a shirt…_

The bell rang, yanking me out of my- um, _creative _thoughts. With a start I realized I had been sitting there blushing and unconsciously sketching Kiba. Without a shirt.

I blushed even harder and frantically crumpled up the paper. Gathering the rest of my stuff I went to the library door and reached to drop my drawing into the trash. Hesitating, I looked around to make sure no one was watching and slipped it into my pocket. Just in case…

Seeing a familiar frame in the crowds in front of me I raced up to the brown haired boy with tousled hair and hugged him from behind. "Kiba-kun!"

Laughing, Kiba turned around and hugged me back, warm brown eyes lighting up. "Wow, you're happy today, Hinata. In fact I've never seen you like this before. What's up?"

I blinked my silver eyes in confusion. "I… actually don't know. I've never been like this before; it's kind of freaking me out."

"But anyways," I continued, remembering something. "Do you want to go with me to the Kakeru auditions tomorrow?"

Tomorrow some male seiyu were auditioning for the part of Kakeru. I was supposed to be there to make sure the one who got the part fit my image of the character.

My smile shriveled and died as Kiba shook his head and my heart seemed to drop to the soles of my sneakers. "Sorry, Hinata," Kiba said regretfully. "I have to help my mom with babysitting the dogs tomorrow. Apparently she's overloaded. But hey!"

Here Kiba's eyes brightened and he enthusiastically continued, "You could come to my house when you're done!"

My heart rocketed back to its normal place as I grinned at him. "Sure!"

It's really not fair how a few simple words can control if I feel really good or really bad. Not fair at all. I almost miss the times when this never happened, I just felt really crappy _all _the time.

…Um, actually, no, I don't. Because that would be masochist, right?

A couple of hours later I was sitting in the sound box listening to boy after boy come in and read Kakeru's part. No one really felt right. They were either to sophisticated, too gentle, too bad-boy like, too _something. _I was getting worried.

Bored, I started going over what Kurenai had said to me right before the auditions.

_Flashback:_

"_Hinata! Wait up!"_

"_Oh, hello, Kurenai-san. Good afternoon."_

"_You too. But I wanted to tell you that I just got the figure!"_

"_What figure?"_

"_You know, the money you're going to get for having your manga get turned into an anime." She stepped forward and whispered a number in my ear._

_My jaw dropped. "WHAT?! Th-that's impossible!"_

"_Well, it's true. You're a lucky girl. Lucky that you have me to negotiate for you, that is." Kurenai smirked and patted me on the shoulder. "Have fun at the auditions," she said before walking away._

_I stood frozen, my mind repeating over and over the impossible sum like a broken record. What was I supposed to do with all that? Buy a house? An airplane? A private island? No, it wasn't that much, but still it was a lot._

_Finally, I made my way inside, trying not to skip._

_I didn't want to scare off the seiyu. Or, as I know decided to call them, my little money makers._

_:End Flashback:_

I looked up at the boy now reading his lines in the sound booth. He had purple swirls drawn in face paint all over his face. _What the heck? _I thought. And his reading wasn't very good either. It was wooden, like he was a puppet.

The next one had flaming red hair and looked more normal, but instead of reading from the script he just stood there. Finally he looked up and towards the opposite door. "I don't want to do this," he said in a monotone.

"Just do it already!" a girl's voice screamed from the hallway outside the room. The voice of the face paint boy who just read came next. "If you don't do this we're not going to watch _Harry Potter_ tonight!"

"Fine." The red haired boy turned towards the microphone and robot-like, intoned, "I have a secret, Miyuki. Do you want to know what it is? I lov-." He stopped, grimaced, and finally turned away. "I can't do this. Screw _Harry Potter_. It's not worth it." The boy walked away.

The sound guys and I exchanged strange looks. _What a weirdo._

The third person to walk into the sound booth was a boy about my age, maybe a little older. His brown hair was gelled up into spikes and he grinned confidently through the window at the sound guys. Then he saw me. Our eyes caught and his grin broadened. The boy winked and looked down at his script.

Surprised, I felt a little heat on my cheeks. I shouldn't be blushing though, even if a guy does wink at me! I have Kiba. Kiba!

My inner scolding stopped when I realized the guy was speaking. "I have a secret, Miyuki. Do you want to know what it is?" The boy's light and teasing tone suddenly got serious and extremely tender. "I love you."

My jaw dropped.

_Oh. My. Gosh. He's perfect! He's almost exactly like I imagined Kakeru!_

Leaping to my feet, I ran up to one of the men running the booth. "What's that guy's name?" I demanded, forgetting all veneer of politeness.

The man looked at his clipboard. "Uh… Ryo Fujisawa. Why?"

"He's going to be my Kakeru."

I walked off to find and tell Kurenai the good news, ignoring the trivial protests of the man behind me who was saying, "What? Don't the producers have a say? Hey, wait!"

- X – X – X -

The weak sunlight shone on my dark hair and, even though it was not warm enough to give much heat, it still felt nice. I had a few minutes before I had to leave to catch my train and so I sat on a bench outside the studio, enjoying one of the last nice days before winter set in. I was really looking forward to helping with Kiba's mom's dogs.

At the sound of a voice calling, "Hey!" I looked up.

Approaching me was the boy from the studio, the one I wanted to be Kakeru. _What was his name again? Oh, yes, Ryo Fujisawa._

To my surprise, the young man was still coming towards me. I looked around but there was no one behind me. Was he talking to me? Apparently he was.

"Er… hello," I said awkwardly. I wasn't used to strange guys coming up and talking to me- especially cute ones. I could get used to this.

"I'm Ryo Fujisawa," the guy said grinning. Barely refraining from saying "I know," and sounding ultra-stalkerish, I replied, "I'm Hin- er, I mean Haruhi Sasaki.

_Nice save there, Hinata, _I sarcastically congratulated myself.

"You're the author of Twin Hearts, right?" Ryo asked. At my cautious nod, he continued, "Then I suppose you're the one I have to thank for getting hired."

"Not really. You were just the best one," I said frankly.

"Thanks! Anyways, let me take you out for dinner anyways."

Without even thinking about it I blurted out, "Sorry, I can't. My boyfriend is expecting me."

Ryo's smile fell, but then was back almost as bright. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "Shot me down there! We can go just as friends, though, and not on a date."

_Hold on… he asked me on a date?_

With a poof that I was now so used to that I didn't even flinch, Chibi-devil popped into the air just over my left shoulder. "**That was definitely a date," **she said, glaring sourly at Ryo-san and pointedly sharpening her pitchfork. **"Probably wants to get in good with the author."**

"**You're so cynical,"** Chibi-angel said from over my right shoulder. **"He probably is just a nice guy who likes her! But Hinata, you really can't disappoint Kiba."**

I wanted to shout out "I know!" and roll my eyes but I really didn't want Ryo to think I was crazy five minutes after he knew me. It's probably best to give him at least a half hour before he realizes it.

Faking a regretful look, I told Ryo, "Sorry, I really can't." Just then I felt a smack on the back of my head.

"Ow!" I whipped around to see my editor Kurenai smiling so hard at Ryo-san it looked like it hurt. "What she means is she'll be happy to!"

Pulling me aside, the dark haired woman hissed, "_Fujisawa?_ That's the son of the producer, you idiot! Suck up to him!" She shoved me forward.

My mind was racing, connecting the dots. _My producers name is Fujisawa… so is Ryo's… they look kind of alike…OH! _ I finally got it and knew Kurenai was right. I'm so smart, I deserve a little light bulb over my head to light up whenever I think something. Hello, sarcasm, old friend.

"Ah, sure…" I mutter weakly when I notice Ryo staring at me expectantly. His eternal smile gets even bigger and he says, "Great! Let's go!"

Glancing beseechingly over my shoulder as the brown haired boy pulled me away towards his car, I caught Kurenai mouthing something. In hopes of salvation, I deciphered it.

"_He's rich… make him buy… good food!"_

Great. That was helpful. Not.

What am I going to tell Kiba?

- X – X – X -

A half hour later I was sitting in a very familiar place with a very familiar smell absorbing itself into my clothing.

I pushed my chopsticks miserably around a greasy bowl of chicken ramen. _What's with boys and taking me to this Ichiraku place? It's even the same stool for crying out loud!_

Even worse, the manager seemed to recognize me. I don't know how, I had only come once and it was a long time ago. He came up to me and said, "Not with Naruto this time, I see." I could feel his disapproval coming at me in waves from behind his polite smile. I hunched my shoulders guiltily even though I had done nothing wrong.

"Is Naruto your boyfriend?" Ryo asked quizzically.

"No." I didn't elaborate, even though that made me seem like the biggest slut in the world. I flinched as I felt the owner's disapproval deepen.

Thankfully, Ryo didn't pry but started to tell funny anecdotes about his other times as a voice actor. Apparently he had been in a few things but nothing very major, and he had hilarious stories to tell about all of them.

Before I realized it, the sun had set and my ramen was gone. Wait a minute- _the sun had set?_

"Oh crap!" I leapt up from my stool and looked around frantically. "What time is it?"

Ryo glanced at his watch and answered, "It's six oh seven. Why?"

"Why?! I was supposed to meet my boyfriend! Oh no oh no oh no!" While I was speaking I was frantically pulling my coat on.

"When does the next train leave? Can I make it? Where's the nearest station?"

"Calm down, Haruhi!" the brown haired boy laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'll drive you."

Only hesitating for a moment, I agreed. The sooner I got home the better. Then I could call or find Kiba. _I really need a cell phone…_

After Ryo paid we got into his car and drove out of the city. Thankfully he knew the general neighborhood in which I lived. I was a little nervous about letting Ryo know my address but I reasoned to myself, _There is no way he'd know where Hyuugas lived anyways. He won't figure out my secret identity._

Even if he does, at this point I don't even care. Kiba is going to hate me.

Chibi-angel appeared and said comfortingly, **"Just tell him the truth. He'll understand."**

Chibi-devil murmured, **"Yeah, like when he understood that she was going on a date with Naruto."**

-Angel-chan winced and I turned even whiter than I usually am. Chibi-angel hissed, **"Definitely not helping."**

Finally, or maybe too soon, we approached my house. I saw a car already parked in the driveway and I recognized it as Kiba's Saturn.

Ryo pulled in behind and I got out. "Thank you, Ryo-san", I muttered, craning my neck to see if Kiba was in his car. He wasn't.

"No problem," Ryo said and without another word I walked away, leaving him to shrug and pull out of my drive way.

I saw a form on my porch steps. Despite the dark I knew, with a tug in my chest, that it was Kiba. He was sitting with his head in his hands and he didn't look up as I approached.

Tentatively I sat down on the porch next to him. We didn't touch.

Finally, after the silence got too much to bear, I said, "I'm sorry. I did have an explanation, but…" I trailed off. I felt too guilty and like I was just making up excuses. The truth was I had forgotten about him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"What's your explanation?" I jumped hearing Kiba's low voice. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Um, just that Kurenai made me go out to eat with this guy… I didn't want to! And I lost track of time… I'm so sorry." I covered my face with my hands and was startled when I felt wetness. I was crying?

"Please, Kiba-kun… just look at me."

Finally, he did look up. My heart almost broke when I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Hinata, I was… so worried. You didn't come, or call, and when I came here your family said you hadn't come home. I was scared."

Stunned, all my mind could come up with was the stupid, "I don't have a cell phone." Kiba stared at me for a second and then he cracked a smile. "We'll have to get you one." I was so relieved at his smile that I could feel an answering grin stretching across my own face, through my tears. I leaned over and gave Kiba a hug.

His body stiffened in surprise and then relaxed and he put his arms around me. Voice suddenly throaty, the boy turned his brown, suddenly feral looking, eyes on me. Pushing me backwards until I had hit a pillar on my porch, Kiba leaned towards me.

"One other thing you should know." His voice sent tingles through my body, making the last vestiges of thought I had left think that this was definitely _not _something a good girl should feel. "I am very possessive. And when I see you getting out of another man's car…"

His voice trailed off as he started planting hungry kisses up and down my neck. My body was pressed between the almost equally hard surfaces of his chest and the pillar. Eyes fluttering closed; my hands reached up of their own accord and buried themselves in his soft brown hair.

Finally, Kiba's kisses reached my mouth and I kissed back with everything I had. The boy grunted in a mix of surprise and delight and gave it back, with interest.

We were lost for several minutes and probably would have gone on like that for quite some time if the porch light had not gone on. Startled at the sudden blinding light we broke apart and looked around. I, for one, was wondering where the heck I was.

Then I realized that I was in a full make out session with my boyfriend, on the front porch of my house. With my cousin and little sister home. _Very protective _cousin and little sister.

"Oh my gosh!" I turned bright red and covered my swollen mouth with my hands. Shyly, I looked at Kiba. His hair was mussed and his lips as swollen as mine. The boy was also staring at me in a daze, eyes trailing from my mouth to my neck to somewhere lower. I turned even more bright red, if that was possible.

Suddenly, Kiba seemed to recover himself. He looked at me and blushed. "We really need to find a better place to do this next time than your front porch," he laughed awkwardly.

_Next time…_

I shook myself out of my happy daydream and stood up. "Y-yeah," I said. "But I probably should go in now. I wouldn't want them to worry."

"You're right. I'll see in school tomorrow?"

My disappointment at having to say goodbye was abated at the thought of seeing him tomorrow. "Ok!"

Kiba went back to his car and I went inside, still in kiss-induced fog. I wandered into the kitchen and aimlessly opened the cupboard, gazing blankly inside. I wasn't hungry but my brain was too busy running around like the energizer rabbit on crack, singing "Kiba, Kiba, Kiba!"

"Oh, Hinata-san, you're back." I turned around to see Neji had just come into the kitchen. "Neji-kun! Hello!" I sang.

The black haired boy looked confused and slightly suspicious. "Uh, hello… You're certainly happy tonight…" His silver gaze fell on my neck and he froze. I watched in fascination as a giant vein seemed to pop out of his forehead.

"What. The _hell_. Is THAT?"

Startled out of my happy fog, I turned around and looked into the mirror hanging in the hall. My eyes widened as I saw a row of little bruises down my neck. I blushed as I recalled what had made them.

Slightly nervous, I turned back around to face my cousin. Covering my neck with one hand, I said, "Now let's calm down. It's not a big deal. Take deep breaths, Neji-kun. My boyfriend and I can do whatever we want-."

I stopped as Neji spun around and stalked over to a cupboard. _What is he-?_

Then he took out a large carving knife. _Uh oh._

As Neji moved towards the front door, I raced behind him saying anything I could think of to get him to calm down. I really did not want my first boyfriend to be killed.

"**Especially by a guy with a ponytail,"** Chibi-devil snickered.

"_Not funny."_ But true.

It took me a _long _time to get Neji to calm down and by the end of it I had resolved that I had better either get rid of all the knives in the house or discover an interest in scarves..

Stopping kissing Kiba was _not _an option.

- X – X – X -

**I hope you liked it and didn't think it was too boring! After the next couple chapters I think I'll start updating faster.**

**By the way, since they live in Japan the school week is six days long.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Why I will never become a drone

**Hey, I updated! Don't get used to it though. I'm having real issues about where this thing is going to go. Suggestions would be great!**

**Don't own Naruto.**

Ch. 14 Why I will never be a corporate drone? Closets.

_Dust tickled my nose and I prayed I wouldn't sneeze. I couldn't even reach up and hold it. Why? I was hiding, in a dark, abandoned closet, with someone about to discover my secret right outside the door. _

_Chibi-Angel and –Devil looked at me grimly. It didn't look good. _

_How the heck did I get myself into this mess, you ask, especially because just last night I was happily at home getting hickeys from Kiba?_

_That is a good question. The answer: it's all my dad's fault._

The morning sun dawned bright and early- what is with that expression anyways? Doesn't the sun rise at a set time every day? How can it be early? But anyways, the sun sparkled off the autumn leaves and it felt like there should almost be little Disney-cartoon style bluebirds singing their heads off outside.

The reason for my unnatural good cheer, you ask? It was Monday and I get to see Kiba at school today! I didn't have to see Angel- and Devil-chan wincing to know I was pathetic. But then again, I don't really care.

I literally bounced down the stairs and rounded the corner to the kitchen where I screeched to a stop. Slowly, eyes wide open and, I suspect, mouth gaping too, I backed out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

_What? Is this a dream? _I pinched myself. Hard.

Ow. Okay, not a dream. Unless- ow. Alright, _definitely_ not a dream. But what the heck was my father doing home at this hour on a Monday morning?

_Psst. _Looking towards the hiss, I spied Hanabi and Neji crouched down behind a couch in the living room, peering through the opening to the kitchen at the head of Hyuuga Corporation.

Yes, you read this right. Hiashi Hyuuga, my _father_, was still at home at 7:00 on a Monday morning. Something was definitely up. I turned to tiptoe over to the other two but was stopped when my father said, "Hinata."

Slowly, I turned around, dread coiling in the pit of my stomach.

The business man was looking at me, his silver eyes cold and a stern cast to his mouth. "Hinata," he said again. "Today you will come with me to the company. You will, of course, dress appropriately. I trust I do not need to tell you what is appropriate." With a sneer at my jeans and sweatshirt, he turned back to his coffee, obviously dismissing his unimportant, timid daughter from his thoughts.

I shook in anger and impotence. Not even an explanation, a request to skip school, not even a damn _good morning_? I should tell him off or at least say no instead of just standing here like a statue. But I can't get my mouth to move. I felt sick and knew I finally had to stop lying to myself. I am not strong or independent.

I am deathly terrified of my father.

So, like a good little pet, I tread with my head down upstairs to put on a skirt.

- X – X – X -

Tightly gripping my knees, I stared out the tinted window of the limousine at the high rise just outside of town that was the headquarters of Hyuga Corporation. My father and I had ridden in silence the whole way which gave me way too much time with my thoughts.

The sick feeling in my stomach brought up way too many childhood memories. I thought that Father had finally gotten the clue that his oldest child was completely useless at running the company and that he should use Hanabi or Neji.

Remembering my middle school days of stuttering, crying at any criticism, and worst of all the appraising eyes of all Father's employees and business rivals just made the sick feeling intensify.

Ugh. And you thought just having to deal with puberty was bad.

"**Come on, Hinata!" **Chibi-angel-chan cheered me on, **"You've stopped stuttering and grown a lot since then! It will be fine!"**

"**That's not important." **Devil-chan said. **"Who cares what those old losers think? Do you even **_**want**_** to lead the company?"**

That was the crux of the matter right there. I would rather die then spend the rest of my life on display and in charge of some huge corporation. Give me my drawing table and old sweats any day.

The limo pulled into the long circular driveway and stopped. Crap. I sucked in a deep breath, pushed my black bangs out of my eyes, and followed my father out of the limousine.

Here I go.

Upon entering the building, a ripple of motion raced before us as all the office workers, janitors, interns, and big shots got very busy with whatever they were supposed to do.

I inwardly snorted.

I followed my father across the wide room to the elevator at the end, carefully not watching all the people who were carefully not watching me. _Probably wondering who that scruffy girl with Hyuuga-san is._

Despite wearing a pencil skirt and sweater (yes, I borrowed it from Hanabi) I had the strangest feeling that these people could somehow tell that I was wearing Hello Kitty underwear, a ratty bra and hadn't washed my hair today. It was an unsettling feeling.

Finally, the elevator doors closed behind us, blocking off the stares. Unfortunately, that meant that I was trapped in a small space with my father. And his office was on the top floor of the building, floor fifteen. Just great.

Jazzy elevator music filled the silence as Hiashi stared straight ahead and I studied my shoes. Finally a ding sounded and the elevator doors slid open to reveal a smooth, futuristic office that filled the whole top floor of the building. The walls were entirely glass, letting bright sunlight in to shine on the desk and file cabinets. Although it was certainly beautiful, the office struck me as somehow cold, and uninviting.

_That's certainly like my father, _I thought wryly. _No comfort, just business._

The Hyuga head walked in and set his briefcase on his bare desk. Turning to me, the dark haired man coldly said, "I don't have time to baby-sit you. Go and learn from the company workers." Then he turned from me and started setting up his laptop.

I stood frozen in shock. _What the hell? Is he kidding me? HEs the one who brought ME here!_

My father didn't turn to look at me and so I turned and walked away. There was nothing else I could do. Whatever. I'll go find a vending machine then hide somewhere with lots of snacks. _Yum, snacks… _No longer really upset I bounced to the elevator and then went down one floor, deciding to check each floor in sequence until I found a snack machine.

And then the unthinkable happened. I heard a familiar voice right around the corner; it was Ryo Fujisawa, the seiyu from yesterday! _What is he doing here?_

It'll be really bad if he sees me- how am I going to explain why Haruhi Sasaki is hanging around Hyuuga Corp.'s office building? I can't, that's how.

Spinning around, I darted into a nearby door and shut it right before he turned the corner. Or at least I hope it was before.

Breathlessly crouching behind a stack of paint buckets I covered my mouth with my sleeve to stop me from breathing in the dust and coughing or sneezing.

I heard footsteps slow beside the door and then stop. "Fujisawa-san?" a voice said. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem. I just thought I saw something…"

Back to the present and my unfortunate predicament (which I still blame my father for- on all levels, up to and including being born.)

Upon hearing Ryo's comment my heart stopped. What the hell was I going to do? Say, "Oh, hi Ryo, fancy seeing you here. What, me? Oh no, I'm just… looking for a contact… behind these buckets of paint… in a maintenance closet. Amazing where the little things get to, isn't it? Ha ha ha!"

_Yeah. That would work. _

All sarcasm aside, I decided that my best bet would be to brain Ryo with a bucket of paint and then run before he saw anything. I poised to spring into action, staring wide-eyed at the door.

Luckily for me (and for Ryo) the seiyu must have decided that it really was his imagination because he and his companion were walking away, laughing about haunted corporate buildings.

So not funny. With a shiver, I stood up and decided to grab a paint bucket just in case a ghost did appear. Yeah hitting a ghost with a bucket of paint _probably_ wouldn't help, but you never know.

I grabbed the handle and promptly dropped it. I cringed at the crash and rubbed my hand. Who knew paint was so heavy? Or maybe I needed to actually work out… nah.

Chib-Angel gasped and Chibi-Devil-chan glared at me. "**He'll definitely come investigate after that, you idiot!"**

Wincing, I glanced back at the door. I would fail as a spy. Or, god forbid, a ninja.

I waited with bated breath for a sound, any sound, but there was nothing. Sagging in relief, I figured that I must have gotten away with it.

After a safety buffer of five minutes I crept out into the hallway, peering both ways. I needed to find a nice ladies room to hide in until the end of school when Neji would come to get me. (At least I hope he comes. I do NOT want to be here until my father leaves at 9 or 10 pm.).

But first the snacks.

As I wandered away to find that elusive vending machine I could have sworn that I heard someone mutter "interesting" behind me. When I spun around there was no one there. _It must have been my imagination, right? Right._

I'd feel a whole lot more reassured if my chibi friends hadn't looked so worried.

Immediately jumping to the sensible conclusion of _ghost! _I fled towards other people and safety.

- x – X – x -

**Sorry about the ninja crack. I think Hinata's amazing. I just couldn't resist.**

**Review please if you haven't given up on me yet… and give me ideas!**


End file.
